


The Wind Rhapsody

by Soxirh



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Character Development, Codependency, Developing Friendships, Disillusion, Friendship, Gen, I love how that is a tag, Light & Darkness, Original Character(s), Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, Salty Thoughts, Slow To Update, Song Lyrics, characters age throughout the story, i don't know how to tag, livestream, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soxirh/pseuds/Soxirh
Summary: In the Capital of Light, a user of darkness struggles to live normally.Shiro Lotus doesn't know or understand why the people who knows about his father's darkness treat him so badly and unfairly. His confusion only grows when he meets a couple of people from another world. A friendly blond haired boy with a blinding smile and a helmet user who uses darkness himself.Accompany Shiro as he learns how to deal with his confusion by receiving help from his friends, family and the two newcomers and how the things he learnt will affect not only him but those around him as well.





	The Wind Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I last posted something and I really don't know what to say aside from: Thank you so much for helping me Angel darling! Next time I hope we have time to edit the entire chapter and make it actually readable xD.  
> I hope anyone who reads it enjoy what they see heh.

I take a deep breath, gazing at the size of the crowd gathered here today while looking for a certain friend of mine. I easily spot a slate haired boy I know well and that makes my lips curl into a giddy smile. It looks like he managed to escape the castle or convince Aeleos into letting him come. I stare hard at him until he locks eyes with me. As soon as violet and indigo meet, I put a cheerful grin on my face as a small smile appears on his, showing me the aspiring scientist is really looking forward to finally see our show.

Excited, I turn to the right to look at Myde, who is currently sitting on the steps just outside of fountains’ flooded floor. I start hopping where I stand, splashing water all around while feeling my sloppy socks squish around my feet. Humming excitedly under my breath, I wait for my song partner to finish the adjustments that his sitar needs. Only when his smile turns into one of satisfaction do I go near him and crouch, knowing that now he will pay attention to me.

“ Hey, Ienzo managed to come over to watch us! “ I chirp, really animated, and blue eyes that have a tint of green in them show me how my blond friend is surprised by the news. He gives me a look of disbelief to which I answer with a nod. His smile is soon overcome by happiness as he starts scanning the crowd for our friend. When his eyes stop and he grin toothily, I know he saw the youngest boy in our group. Giggling, I get up again, all set.

“ When you’re ready! “ I warn him, not managing to contain my enthusiasm any longer as I turn back to the small crowd gathered here to listen to us. A chuckle follows my statement before the sound of water moving hits my ears signaling he is getting up. I wait, grinning, for the start of the melody I was waiting to hear.

He plucks a few cord strings to double check if its tuned and I almost roll my eyes at that. Turning my head towards the blond musician, I easily lock eyes with him. They look at me expectantly as Myde’s hands grip his instrument tighter than before.

Probably because of nerves.

His mom did say it’s normal to have those before a show after all!

I turn my attention back to our public seeing that the number of people waiting for us to start playing has risen again. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I turn my attention back to my partner before a reassuring grin make itself apparent on my face. Myde gives a relieved sigh just as he nods, adjusting his grip on the sitar.

“ Are we going with that one? “ I mean, it’s only fair.

He raises an eyebrow but his lopsided smile shows me he thought the same. It was the answer I needed from him. Holding back a giggle, I nod and wait for my part. Excitedly, I listen to my partner strumming the chords in the sequence only that music has.

Or at least, only that music in our repertoire has.

Ienzo’s eyes get wide and I can see from here how their owner perked up when he recognized the notes. Closing my eyes, I can almost hear the other instruments, the ones we can’t bring here, because no one can play them.

Ienzo doesn’t know how to. Myde’s mom can’t perform with us because she has to work at the Castle and she told us to never ever let Lea near the instruments.It’s  easy to do when Isa can keep the red head away while avoiding the instruments he so detests.

Seriously, I never knew someone could hate instruments until I met Isa.

My body involuntarily relaxes as my part draws closer, but before it does I open my eyes to look at the people watching so I can remember to not dance.

Can’t put up a bad show, now, can I?

“ _A desire for eternal transcendence… yet it is years beyond reach._ “ I follow the melody with the lyrics the three of us made together, sharing the emotions that book tried to pass to us. The book we all read together once while Even was occupied with an experiment that didn’t need Ienzo’s assistance. I focus on the slate haired boy and see his eyes shining in awe at the fact that we actually managed to combine the lyrics with the melody Myde created. As we get further in the song, my confidence rises and I feel pride fill me when I reach the part that Ienzo criticized. He said the words I came up with couldn’t fit, but I found a way for it to work in the end.

Told him I could speak ‘impermanence’ and make the ‘reawakened’ fit afterwards! Ha! Then again I didn’t do it alone… But he doesn’t need to know Myde’s mom helped me with the lyrics hehe.

I close my eyes, feeling giddy at the awestruck look on my young friend- or the closest thing to it that Ienzo can muster up- as I hear the notes bounce off every surface of the Fountain Plaza. They give our music a peculiar sound. It’s the reason why most of the guys come watch us when we have a show. By now, I have to stop myself from jumping and dancing, since I really can’t do that and sing at the same time.

“ _This battle prayer is but a transience,_ “ I finish easily, finally allowing my glee to show on my face as Myde finishes his part. Once the song’s done, music fading,, both of us stare into the crowd at the one whose opinion matter most, waiting with bated breath for his verdict over our performance.

I really need to stop letting him read his Lexicon to me! Then again, now I can understand more than half of the things he speak… And the parts of the lyrics he wrote too.

Ienzo’s lips spread out in a small smile. When I see that, I can’t help but pump up my fist on the air as a cheerful laugh erupts from my chest, resonating with the relieved laugh Myde just released.

Ooooh, now I don’t wanna stop singing!

Before Myde can start another melody for us, I already start singing the lyrics of “Timeless Tomorrow”, one of the songs his mom wrote for us, as I hop around him since I am too giddy to stay still. A tired, but unsurprised, sigh leaves the sitar player’s lips as he start strumming his instrument again, giving me a knowing look.

At the end of the third song of our repertoire I am already sprawled on my back at the steps that leads to inside the fountain, the ones near the bench where Myde always leave his beloved instrument’s case. Heaving, I feel the cold water drench me from my waist down while my friend walks to the bench, probably going to put his instrument away.

“ Thank you all for coming over to watch us. “ I hear my fellow band member tell the crowd and I almost roll my eyes at that. When some of the people throw back some compliments, adhering only Myde’s name to them, I feel a sneer form on my face for some seconds before I huff under my breath.

Typical.

I keep my indigo eyes trained on the clouds on the sky, which are white and fluffy so there probably won’t be rain for two days or so. Pouting, I close my eyes as I roll my body, leaving my stomach touching the steps. While I do that , I hear Myde chuckling while footsteps come over to where we are, distancing themselves from the rest of the disbanding public.

“ You should not have danced. “ A scolding tone comes from just above my head and I whine incoherently, knowing Ienzo would find a way to rebuke any kind of excuse I could make.

“ He knows that, but sometimes you can’t really help it. “ I let a grateful smile appear on my lips when Myde tells Ienzo what I would have said if I hadn’t decided to stay quiet, although he sounds disgruntled where I would have whined. “ But as long as the few songs we played were good, I can’t really complain. “ He mumbles, making me grin happily at that. He knows we always give our all in our shows. We do our best, no matter how tired we are.

I let out a tired sigh when a strange feeling come over me. A lukewarm sensation fills my ribcage just when a blotch of black appears at the left side of my vision for a split second.My eyes snap open and I raise my torso from the steps. I use my forearms to balance myself as I turn my head to where the blotch was and, whenever I blink, I can see that same blotch again.

It- It is moving!

Wide eyed, I stare at the stairs that lead to the Commercial District. Something in me is urging me to go to where the blotch is. The warmth grows a bit, though not to the point of becoming uncomfortable, as a sudden strong wind blows over from behind me, making part of my mid length forest green hair fall in front of my eyes. I swallow hard, scared and confused as to what this might be. Rattled, I turn my eyes down, staring at my hands and part of my white shirt.

What… What is this…?

“ Hey, still with us? “ I gasp in surprise when Myde asks me that, feeling even weirder now since I had completely forgotten I am not alone. Snapping my head up, I expect to see my friend already holding his sitar’s case so we can go but he hasn’t put it away yet, the instrument and its case still rest on the usual bench. Both him and Ienzo look at me with worry and curiosity.

“ I- Yeah, my bad. “ I whisper while getting up. I have to force myself to not look at where the moving blotch is and ignore the out of place warmth inside me. I try to not fidget so I won’t have to explain what is bothering me, since I have no idea how to explain it. From the look the duo shares, I know I failed miserably.

Once I am completely up, I pass one of my hands on my hair to untangle it while I force a smile on my face. I ignore my shorts and the hems of my shirt clinging to my body, with water drops either flowing down my legs or drip down to meet up with the pool around my feet, as I focus on my friends. “ So! What did you think of our show, Ienzo? “ I chirp, skipping up to the youngest of our group, who look surprised to me since I put him in the spotlight all of a sudden.

My partner turns his attention to the smaller boy, with his eyes shining with anxiety while I put my hands behind my back and grip my elbows. Violet eyes travel from me to the one besides their owner, accessing the moment as well as thinking over how to answer my inquiry.

“ It was… Adequate. “ He says with his happy tone showing us that it was certainly more than adequate to him. My smile becomes genuine while I laugh, feeling gleeful, as the sitar player walk over to Ienzo and let a hand fall on his shoulder, almost making the slate haired boy jump out of his skin. Giggling, I watch as the smaller one carefully removes Myde’s hand from his shoulder and take a step away. As soon as he is safe, his gaze comes back to me.

“ That’s quite a compliment coming from you! “ I chirp, incredibly happy, earning myself a small, shy, smile from Ienzo. I see my blond friend opening his mouth to comment on something, but before he can even say a word a  huge shadow pass above us, gaining our attention.

The three of us look up in time to see a weird thing, which has something that resemble a helmet, disappear behind the walls that lead to the Aqueduct and leave me with a weird need to follow it. Tightening my grip on my elbows, I turn my head to the opposite side of where it went but, as soon as my eyes fall on the stairs to the Commercial District a blinding light hits them. I yelp in surprise and pain as I instinctively cover my indigo orbs with my hands, trying to protect them as best as I can.

Awhn! Who is using something so shiny?! Doesn’t it hurt their eyes?!

“ What’s wrong? “  A worried Ienzo asks me as I blink,seeing white spots all around even with them open. Shaking my head, I make a smile appear on my face as I open my mouth to answer but when my vision clears a bit I notice my friends’ attention aren’t on me. A bit taken aback and curious, I turn my attention to where they are looking. As soon as I turn my eyes to where footsteps are coming, I snap my head the other away as a wince appear on my face while I blink my eyes again.

Ahahawn…

“ Hey- ah… Are you okay? “ The new person, a boy if I’m not wrong, inquires before a hand fall on my shoulder. For a moment I thought I was being scorched by boiling water and my chest throb painfully as if something was trying to break my ribcage and rip apart my skin and muscles.

A whimper come out of my throat during that split second, but soon enough the area touched grows numb and leaves only the tugging from before, the one accompanying the dark blur that appears whenever I close my eyes. The hand on my shoulder is hastily taken away, right after the sensation died down. Shaking my head, I try to look at the new person and this time I’m successful.

The first thing I notice about the teen is that his wind swept blond hair matches really well with his sky blue eyes, glowing almost like the sun with how the light is hitting it.

It’s really fitting!

The teen is also using a short-sleeved black and white cloak above a grey vest, which has beige lines and white buttons to close it up, and under the two is a skintight black shirt. I feel my eyebrows furrowing a little bit when I notice two black straps crossing over his heart, forming an x, with a weird metal pin holding both straps in place.

Who is he? Why is he using such weird clothes? What was that burning sensation and that blinding light? What is going on?

“ I- sure. I was just- I- You aren’t from around here...? “ I try to put my jumbled thoughts into coherent speech but, when I allow a shaky lopsided smile on my face, I can see that the teen was taken aback by my phrase.

“ No, I’m not. “ The new kid admits, looking slightly bashful as he scratches the back of his head. Suddenly, the teen’s eyes widen, as if he remembered something, making the blinding light appear again. I snap my head away while closing my eyes tightly before I take a step away from him and promptly run to the closest water mirror, knowing my way to it because of the sound of the water.

It hurts!

Once I’m just in front of the water, I cup my hands under it and start splashing it over my face before I bring the water to my eyes and blink, hoping they will get better after I wash them.

“ I fear cleaning your eye globes will not aid you with this ailment, sweet child. “ I almost groan in displeasure when I hear Sarah saying this, though I do let my hands fall limp on my side as I plunge my head under the falling water, frustrated.

Awh, c’mon!

“ Shiro? “ I snap my head up, making the water drops fly around. I grin when I hear a yelp coming from the one who just called me. “ Don’t do that! What if they hit my sitar?! “ My partner hiss to me, eliciting a giggle from me as I turn around and look at him. I feel my lips curl in a mischievous smile when I remember my eyes are red the way he hates seeing them.

When Myde look into my eyes, he almost backpedal as an irked expression take over his face. I can almost hear his thoughts going on like ‘ew, so gross’ to ‘I’m not up for this’ before he turn his back to me while slinging the sitar case over his shoulder. “ I’m going to match ‘ White Flower’s ‘ lyrics with the melody, see you later. “ The sitar player warns me using the tone anyone who knows him associates with him running from things he finds disturbing.

I can’t help but giggle as he basically runs away towards his house, leaving Ienzo and I alone in the Fountain Court. Frowning, I look around for the odd blond teen from before, gaining my slate haired friend’s attention. Before I ask anything, the young scientist turn to where that thing had flow to and an ‘oh’ of understanding escape my lips before I can help myself.

“ He went after the thing, huh? “ I whisper, not really expecting my companion to say anything, before I hear footsteps distancing themselves from me. I flicker my eyes to my companion, not containing the knowing smile that blooms on my lips when I see him walking the same road Myde has gone.

“ Have fun matching the lyrics! “ I chirp and the only thing that shows me he heard me was a small, almost not noticeable, nod coming from the young boy. I watch as the short boy goes away, disappearing from my camp of view once he goes down the stairs that lead to the houses.

“ Shiro, may I look at your shoulder? “ Blinking in surprise, I turn to the bench where the case was before and see Sarah sat there, with her flowy long yellow dress’ hem seemingly merging with the ground. Tilting my head to the side, I look at her questioningly while her soft smile widens a bit more, something that always happens before she giggles. “ The one the light bearer touched. It hurt when he did, didn’t it? I want to see if it is okay. “ I feel my eyes shining in understanding as I nod to her, with a pensive expression coming over my face as I walk to her.

“ Aunt Sarah, do you know why it hurt? “ I ask, worried, when I stop in front of the woman I have known for all of my life. She brings her right hand up to cover her mouth with her fingers as she lean back slightly where she is sat, looking to the sky as she does so.

She always does that when she is thinking on how to explain something difficult to me… But why would a simple touch be difficult to explain?

“ It was because of his light. He could not control it and, in turn, it hurt you because you are... susceptible to it, for the lack of better therm. “ I squint my eyes at the end of her phrase. I try to understand what she meant by it, but once her powder blue eyes fall on me again she seems to remember who she is talking to before a small giggle come out of her mouth. “ Forgive me, sometimes I forget you still don’t know what some words mean. Which one was it this time? “ Pouting- and embarrassed that she knows me so well that I don’t even have to say some things- I look to my feet before I put all of my weight on my left foot and start swinging my right leg.

“ … Suq- Suck-ceptyble…? “ I mumble, feeling my cheeks heat up when I notice I don’t know how to say that word.

It’s not fair using a word that starts with an S… I’m still reading the words in the L section of Ienzo’s Lexicon…

“ In this context, it meant that you are more sensible, more responsive to someone’s light, especially if it is a strong one. “ The pink haired woman explains to me and her voice makes me raise my head again just in time to watch as she reaches for my left shoulder with her right hand. She moves it slowly, as if making sure I won’t be against her touch- gives me time to back away.

Inflating one of my cheeks as I take in what she just explained to me, I get closer to her and turn my whole left side towards her so my aunt can take a good look at my shoulder without having to get up.

Frowning, I look at the fluffy clouds passing by as I feel the shirt collar get pulled down to reveal my shoulder and allow the pink haired woman to see the skin underneath it. “ So, you meant to say I’m weak to light, right? But the sun doesn’t bother me and it has lots of light! “ I comment, really not understanding how it worked, but after I wait some seconds and don’t receive an answer, I turn my head towards Sarah. I can’t help but freeze when I see her powder blue eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Huh?

“ A- Aunt Sarah? What is it? “ I can’t hold back this question as fear creep into my heart, since I never had seen her like this before. To make things worse, she just shakes her head and keep her eyes trained on my shoulder. This act prompts me to look at it too. With a gasp, I reach to where the teen had touched me but stop my hand right over it, afraid of touching the scorch mark left there.

I… I can see his handprint where he had touched me!

I stare wide eyed at the vivid red mark on my tanned skin before Sarah take my hand with her free one, earning my attention back to her by doing so. Only when I look at our hands do I notice I am trembling, with my breath slightly fast paced. Taking notice of it only worsen both things. My aunt grips my hand tightly and lay her right one over the burn mark. Her soft gaze, filed with something I can’t identify, flickers from my shoulder to my face while a soft green light appear in her right palm, making the mark slowly disappear and leave no trace behind.

I only notice I’m crying when I sniffle but once I do notice, my lips start trembling as my vision blur completely. Trying to stop, I close my eyes and squeeze them, hoping my tears stay back. A soft sigh comes from the pink haired woman as I give up and just let my tears flow. My aunt pulls me towards her after she adjusts my collar back to normal, holding me softly but firmly. I hug her on the waist, grabbing her yellow dress in my hands as I put my face over her abdomen and stain her beautiful dress with tears and snot. Her hand pets my hair slowly and softly from the top of my head to the tips just below my shoulder and thanks to this, I calm down faster than I thought I would.

I keep holding on to her dress even after I stopped crying but take my face away from the dirty cloth to look up to Sarah, whose yellow veil is falling over her shoulder along with her pigtails as her gentle smile form on her face again.

“W- Why did he-“ My throat close up before I can finish my question as the tears start up again, lesser than before but it doesn’t matter much since my face is already all tear stained. My aunt places her hands on my cheeks then brushes away my tears, her smile unwavering while she does so. It easily soothes me with its usual gentle glow.

“ I do not believe he intended to harm you, sweet child. He must not even have known touching you would cause such a wound, “ she says soothingly as I calm down again. I look up to her, easily focusing in powder blue eyes.

I wince a bit when I see the far off look she has on her face. The one she always has whenever she is remembering something she already had to deal with during her long life. “ People of the light are much more common than people of the dark or people who are harmed by the light. The disparity is such that the light users believe they cannot harm others with their power. “ Frowning, I look at her necklace- which I never know if is part of her dress or just a jewelry she uses- as I think about what she said.

“ Then… They forget others exist? “ I mumble, mad, as Sarah’s eyes turn away from me. The distant look completely take over her face, something that always happens when she is thinking about Him- the warrior that was always by her side when her kingdom still existed.

“ Yes, although they do not mean to do that because of any kind of malice. People tend to forget differences exist if they don’t see them often enough or are not reminded from time to time. “ With a sad laced voice, my aunt says that to me as I widen my eyes slightly, understanding what she means.

Whenever I am talking to Myde about our moms, I forget Ienzo doesn’t have one. Good thing someone always stops me before I say something that will hurt him.

“ … Do you think he will remember if I go talk to him? “ I ask her, with a hopeful look on my face. Sarah seems to break out of her thoughts when she hears my voice and I wait for her to process what I asked. A gentle smile appears on her face again before she nods, showing me she thinks this is the best way I can go about this. Perking up again, I let go of her dress and close my eyes as a wide grin make itself apparent in my face. A small gasp escapes me when that blur appear on my vision again, around the same place it had the last time, as I remember the warm feeling in my chest that was so comfy I even forgot was there.

“ What is it? “ The pink haired woman’s voice make me open my eyes again, turning them towards her as soon as my eyelids aren’t in the way. Powder blue eyes stare at me, with a curious shine in them, as their owner put her hand over her collarbone, showing me she doesn’t want to pry even though she is very curious.

“ That blotch! A- And the warm feeling! What are they?! “ Aunt Sarah must know! She knows almost everything of this world!

One of her hands covers her mouth and the other curls in the middle of her chest while her eyes squint a tiny bit, showing me she has no idea about what I am talking about right now. I inflate my cheeks then cross my arms as I glare at the bench she is sat, trying to come up with a better way to explain it.

How can I? Hmmmrrrgh! Mommy did say sensations are difficult to describe. I told her what called my attention, what else can I say?

“ Do you think it is a bad thing? “ I jump, startled, when my aunt’s voice break my line of thought as I stare dumbly at her, processing what she asked me. After I do so, the answer comes out of my mouth before I can think about it.

“ No. This would never hurt me. “ It slips easily off my tongue, earning me a happy smile from the woman in front of me as I feel my eyes widen in surprise at how sure I was about it.

Why do I know that? How could I say that with such sureness if I don’t even know what it is?

“ Do you want to do something about it? “ Closing my eyes, I stare at the blotch since it seems to have stopped moving around. The longer I stare at it, the worse my chest constricts in itself making me feel so bad I almost whimper and curl in on myself but the blotch stays there, as if telling me it will wait until I can go wherever it is.

It’s still calling for me.

“ I need to go. “ I whisper when I open my eyes, feeling an urgent need to go to where the  blotch is and feeling lost because of it. “ But why? I- I- Aunt Sarah, what is this? “ I almost cry out to her, feeling more lost than I have ever felt, but a gentle gaze is my only answer from the pink haired woman. “ I don’t even know what that blotch is, why do I need to go? “ I ask her, really needing her knowledge to help me right now, but all my companion does is get up, passing her hand over her dress and making the sports I dirtied become clean again.

What is this feeling? I- Is this normal? It isn’t, right?!

“ Shiro, are you feeling an uneasiness growing with each second while you stay away from it? “ Sarah asks me, with the tone she uses whenever she is proud of me for something. I can’t help but nod in answer, hoping she will tell me what it is. With a soft smile, she leans down a bit to reach the part where her dress hits her knees. “ I believe you are feeling the anxiety of not being able to do something you truly wish to do and, in turn, it is becoming desperation. “ She explains to me as she gather a good portion of cloth in her hands before she begins to tie it, making her dress hit the middle of her calf now, showing her golden strapped, high heeled sandals.

With a satisfied huff, she puts her hands on her waist and look at me with a wide smile that shows me she is animated to do something, what only confuses me more. “ Well then, which way is it? “ Her usual gentle and soft voice is switched to an airy one full of excitement that has me staring at her in a new light, completely taken aback.

… Huh?

When she turn her eyes to me, full of expectation, I stare at her in confusion making her giggle at me. “ Come now, sweety. Surely the blotch will not stay in one place for all of eternity. Let us seek it. “ Sarah speaks as she take off her tiara, which has a white see through veil attached to it. I flicker my eyes from her to the stairs that lead to the Commercial District then back to my aunt as she makes her tiara melt and dissipate in the air.

“ You are… coming with me? “ I wonder aloud, really surprised that she is actually accompanying me since she usually follow me after she does to her whole body what she did to her tiara. The moment I voice my question, her eyes soften a lot before she put a hand on my cheek and look at me with her eyes shining with happiness.

“ Yes. I will be there to protect you if needed. “ I feel my eyes widen slightly as a huge grin bloom on my face, showing her how elated I am.

My cheeks will hurt later because of how huge my grin is but _I don’t care_ ~!

“ No one will be scared of you, Aunt Sarah. Most people can’t even see you! “ I chirp, giggling when the pink haired woman look mock offended. The hand on my cheek suddenly pinches it, earning herself a loud whine of protest that she just laughs off.

“ Oh, sweet heart. I do not need to be seen to scare people away. “ She coos at me, making me laugh at the mere thought of someone running away from her.

Who would run from someone as nice as Aunt Sarah? It must be a big dummy!

I reach to the hand at my cheek and take it into mine; grinning widely to her while she straightens her posture, still giving me that animated smile. “ Okay then. “ I chirp, feeling a part of the feeling in my chest settle down once I turn to the stairs and start walking, letting go of my aunt’s hand when I do so. “ Keep up, okay? “ I warn her, not even looking behind me to see if she is coming because the sound of her heels against the ground is answer enough.

A slightly giddy giggle come from behind me when we reach the stairs and start ascending it. “ Of course! If could keep up with Him; I can keep up with you! “ Sarah giggle behind me, with her airy tone filled with excitement- what contrasts greatly with the feeling in my chest.

Desperation… I had never felt despair before. It’s weird.

As soon as I reach the top of the stairs, I close my eyes to see where the blotch is. I huff when I notice I didn’t need to close them since it is still right where it was before I started walking. With relief filling me for some reason, I keep walking to where I know the arc that leads to the Commercial District is located while also keeping my attention on the blotch.

Stay there, don’t move. Don’t move!

“ I believe it would be wise for you to keep your eyes open while walking, Shiro. “ A small laugh escape me before I turn my head to the direction I heard my Aunt’s footsteps coming from.

“ There’s no need! “ I chirp towards her before turning to where I swear the opening of the arc is.

I’ll show her there’s no need for her to worry. I know this town like the palm of-

I cry out in pain when my face hits something very hard and I open my eyes, feeling tears gathering at the corner of my eyes before I glare at the wall that shouldn’t be in front of me right now.

Who put this here!? That’s not fair!

“ I can see there is a need after all, sweety. “ I pout, huffing as I turn away from the wall not sparing a single look towards my aunt while I stomp my way to the arc, which is only some feet away from where I was.

Stupid wall…

“ Now, now, no need to be embarrassed. Mistakes happen to everyone. “ Inflating my cheeks, I pretend to ignore my aunt’s humored voice as I keep my pace steady, easily reaching the Moogle Shop before I close my eyes and look around to see where to go.

I turn my head to the right, towards Merlin’s house. As soon as I notice there is no blotch that way I turn my head to the left and can’t help but have a small grin come over my lips as I tilt my head slightly upwards, to see the blotch completely.

There… How did it get up there? Maybe it is on the way to the castle…? But that path is closed off now.

“ Say, Aunt Sarah… “ I start speaking while opening my eyes, keeping them focused where the blotch is but that doesn’t make me unaware of the weirded out looks the people passing by are giving me. “ Do you know how to get into the big stairway? “ The pink haired woman squint her eyes slightly at my question before she tilts her head, keeping her gaze on me.

“ Is the blotch truly there? “ I nod to her, with the most serious expression I have ever had on my face and at that my aunt put her hand over her necklace, toying with it as she look around. “ There… “ When a sad sigh follows up her unfinished phrase, I turn my eyes to the yellow clad woman. I feel my gaze show how worried I am as I take her left hand into my right one, hoping that the far off look will go away again. With a sad smile, Sarah squeezes my hand softly before she starts walking towards the Moogle Shop, tugging me along.

Oh, is she going to ask for help from the Moogle?

To my confusion, we pass by the shop and enter an alleyway full of empty wooden boxes covering the ground or above other boxes, blocking the whole place. I look up to my aunt, silently asking her why she brought me here, but the only thing she does is raise her right hand as it glows boysenberry purple.

Wow… How is she doing that?

Suddenly, I hear the boxes being moved and I promptly turn my head towards them expecting a merchant to shoo me away, but when I do turn around my mouth drop open. Part of the boxes, the ones from the middle to the left wall, are all floating on the air, coated by the same color as Sarah’s hand.

How is she doing **that**?!

“ There is an old passage way to the castle that has many hidden doors to many parts of the city. You can say they are more like escape tunnels. “ I hear her speak as the boxes lower themselves on the ones that aren’t moving. I take quite a while to actually process what she said, long enough for her to finish lowering all of the boxes. “ One of them opens at the central stairs of the castle. “ When I turn my eyes back to the pink haired woman, I can’t hold back the excited smile from appearing on my face as her powder blue eyes lock with mine. Her soft countenance tells me she has a plan fully made to get me where the blotch is.

Secret passages! Just like the books!

“ That is so cool! Why didn’t you tell me about them before? “ I chirp, excited to see the passage, but when a rosy eyebrow raise above a blue eye, which is filled with a knowing gaze, I feel my smile turn sheepish. “ Right, no prying. “ I reassure her, so she knows I will hold my questions back the best that I can.

“ Which way to the entrance? “ I chirp, hoping this will change the subject enough for her to be comfy even though she needs to go somewhere she doesn’t want to. I deflate after she ignores me while walking to the passage she created. I turn my eyes to the street we were before, watching as everyone act as if nothing was happening here as my aunt tugs me past the last box. While I watch the boxes covered by that same glow, floating on the air back to where they were before Sarah moved them, do I see one person stop and look at us with wide eyes.

Grinning, I wave my free hand to the old man as the boxes fall into place and the last thing I see is Merlin’s glasses slide off his face- if the sound of something breaking back there is anything to go by, he will need a new one. During my lack of focus, the one holding my hand stops but allow me to walk slightly ahead until I do notice and stop as well.

Looking up to the pink haired woman, I tilt my head silently asking her why she stopped, but she doesn’t notice this because her focus is elsewhere. I widen my eyes in surprise when her eyes glow watermelon pink before the ground start trembling, making me yelp as my legs fail me. I let go of her hand, out of surprise, and end up with my butt on the stone steps.

My eyes start tearing up while the ground trembles and an eternity later it stops. When the world is right again, my aunt’s eyes go back to their normal color, but my body shivers since fear has filled me by now.

W- Why did the earth tremble? S- Since **when** can it tremble?!

Sarah’s eyes turn to me, filled with a sad determination that soon becomes worry when she sees how I am. “ Shiro, sweet child, are you alright? “ She asks me soothingly while she bend her knees to be closer to my height, as she usually does when she wants to show me I can tell her the truth of whatever is bothering me.

Embarrassed, I lower my eyes to stare at her sandal’s gold straps so I won’t have to look her in the eyes. “ The earth… “ I mumble, feeling my cheeks become hotter when I admit what it was even though I didn’t articulate the whole sentence.

Pouting, I get up before passing my hand where I fell, cleaning the dirt from my bermuda. “ Aunt Sarah, where’s the passage entrance? “ I ask while turning my back to her and I don’t even need to pretend that I didn’t hear her amused giggles behind me when my attention is completely taken by the large hole in the ground just in front of us.

Is the passage in there…? I need to… go underground?

Gulping, I put a small smile of my face as I tense up. “ It’s- It’s not this, right? “ I whimper, not managing to keep the smile on my face as I shrink in place, really not liking the idea of doing that.

“ Is the blotch not worth it? Is your need to see it that weak? “ I straighten my posture when I hear Sarah’s confused voice, though she doesn’t seem to believe I’ll concur- hehe, Ienzo is going to be proud- with her at all. Pursing my lips, I close my eyes and turn my head to the right, where the blotch has been for quite a while now.

It really has a weird contrast to the blackness I usually have when closing my eyes. When I close my eyes normally, the black that covers my vision is coal black, but this blotch is obsidian colored- no, it looks like a starless night sky.

My chest throb a bit more than back in the plaza, making me automatically lead my left hand up and leave it just over my heart.

It is still calling me.

Opening my eyes again, I turn back to the entrance on the ground and take a deep breath to calm down, just like mommy taught me to do when I don’t have chamomile to eat. When I’m done calming down, I turn my gaze up to my aunt to give her a cheerful grin that earn me a knowing, satisfied smile from the pink haired woman.

“ It is waiting! “ I chirp, animated to go meet it, as my aunt giggle behind her hand before walking to the entrance. I watch as she sit on the ground before putting her legs into the entrance, leaving them dangling there as she turn her eyes to mine, with a deadly serious look in them that makes me tense up.

I think I’m starting to know why someone would be afraid of her.

“ Shiro, promise me that you will stay behind me no matter what. “ Sarah warns me, with a tone of voice I had never heard her using. I turn my eyes to the hole, feeling slightly more fearful now since that doesn’t sound good. Shaking my head to clear I make myself remember that I will have to do it to get to the blotch. With a shaky sigh I nod at her, really intending to keep that promise out of fear of what she will do if I don’t.

With a satisfied smile, my aunt jumps down the hole- as if it was something she did everyday- and I stare at where she was, steeling myself to follow.

For the blotch.

With determination shining in my eyes, I sit at the edge of the hole and let my legs dangle in it just like the pink haired woman did just now. I look into the hole, expecting to see a floor made of clay but I am surprised to see it actually covered with big, straight rocks.

“ Jump, I will catch you. “ Sarah warns me as she step right where I’ll fall when I jump and I nod to her as I prepare to do get into the passage.

“ Here I go! “ I scream as I jump, smiling happily as I do so and I can see a twin look of happiness in my aunt’s face. However, when I am in the middle of the fall I feel a stronger gust of wind in my left cheek and flinch, promptly turning to the left and widening my eyes when, even with the poor light, I can see a rusty armor on the ground along with bones near it.

“ Got you! “ The pink haired woman giggles when I feel her hug me, but my eyes stay glued at the… thing on the floor. Just when an awful smell reaches my nose do I get out of my shocked state and understand what I am seeing, putting in motion the next few thing that happen.

I scream in fear, cling to my aunt and I feel a couple tears come out while Sarah hug me back and rub circles on my back. “ I’ll take us to the main stair entrance. “ She warns me as the light above us fade while the earth trembles again, making me shiver in fear once more. Soon enough, I hear her heels clinking against the stone floor as she walks to where she said she would take us.

I keep hearing her sandal’s sole hitting the ground in a steady pace as I take calming breaths- having a hard time not gagging at the weird, awful smell of this place.

Alright. Shiro, you can do this.

Letting a shaky breath out, I tentatively open my eyes and am greeted by darkness, what makes me sag in relief in my aunt’s hold. As soon as I relax, Sarah stops walking and rubbing my back. “ Are you alright now, sweety? “ She asks me soothingly and I nod against her shoulder. “ Do you wish to walk? “ Once I nod again, the one holding me lower herself until I feel my feet touching the ground and, letting go of her, I get up as she straighten her posture again.

I open my mouth to speak with her, but as soon as I do, the fetid smell becomes unbearable and I promptly put my hand over both my mouth and nose before bending over, feeling nausea coupled with dizziness.

Not good, I don’t have spearmint or peppermint with me right now.

“ Let us make haste. “ I hear her footsteps passing by me then keep going before I can answer, though I think the fast pace I used to go after her is a kind of silent reply.

Looking around, I can’t see a thing but in place of fear, calmness and comfort fills my chest at the darkness covering everything from my eyes. To my surprise, I manage to open my indigo orbs completely when I try, making my lips curl into a small smile behind my hand for some seconds before it falls because of the disgusting strong smell.

This place doesn’t hurt my eyes at all. Not even at night my pain pass completely when I’m up in the city.

We walk some more, with me thankfully not tripping or stepping on bones or armors, before Sarah’s footsteps stop, signaling to me we are finally where we were going. A sudden watermelon pink glow make me flinch away from my aunt before the earth starts shaking again and I close my eyes tightly as I curl up into a ball, shivering only slightly this time.

Only when the light hits my form do I notice it actually hurts when it touches my skin but when I open my eyes the pain from them overlaps the one from my skin. I open my eyes only slightly, feeling tears gather at the sides but the pink haired woman makes her shadow stay over me as she offer one of her hands.

“ Let us go. “ Grinning behind my hand, I put my free hand over hers and let her pull me up. I tilt my head, curious in how we are going to climb back up, as my aunt close her eyes and put her other palm, glowing Dijon yellow, turned to the ground.

I tilt my head to the side, curious to what she is planning to do, but when the ground starts trembling again I jump towards Sarah and cling to her arm as strongly as I can while the earth just beneath our feet raises itself. I yelp in surprise and wonder as we get higher up until we reach ground level.

Ignoring my jaw falling slightly as well as how speechless I am, my aunt just step out of the raised part of the earth, dragging me with her. When we step out of the raised block of stone and earth, it goes back to how it was before and the hole we came out from closes itself up.

… That was so cool…!

“ Aunt Sarah, that was amazing! “ I chirp while letting go of her arm before I look up to her with my eyes narrowed like always, though now I know why I narrow them. Smiling bashfully to me, she giggle at me for some reason before turning to a tree just besides her. I watch as her smile get slightly wider when she see the tree and tilt my head to the side, curious as to why she would smile at a tree.

“ It was nothing, sweety. Just the tricks of an old woman. “ My companion speak gently as she walks towards the weird shaped tree, which has its bark all twisted around oddly, with leaves only at the tips of the branches.

This is… a Kupo tree? Mom did say those are quite different from the trees of the rest of the city. Hey, maybe this is why the Moogle sometimes comes over here? Grandma said they only eat Kupo Nuts, which is why they say Kupo!

I watch as my aunt crouch near the tree roots and pick something among a mix of plants before she comes back to me, making me wide my eyes- as much as I can at least- in gratefulness as she offer me a couple of spearmint leaves.

“ How did you notice I’m still nauseous? “ I ask her before picking the leaves and, after I make sure there are no insects on them, plop them on my mouth. I can’t help but sigh in relief when I start munching them, making my nausea pass much faster than before.

“ Why, knowing how impressed you were with my tricks the only reason to why you wouldn’t hop around me in happiness would be that you were still feeling unwell. “ My aunt tells me with a knowing tone that earns her a shy smile from me before her powder snow eyes flicker somewhere else, to her left. I see her eyes narrow slightly as I turn my attention to the same place, widening my eyes when I see a weird creature besides another Kupo tree.

The small navy blue creature has antennas shaped like thunderbolts, a triangular face with ruby red triangular eyes at the sides of his head and a small slender body, though for some reason it doesn’t have fingers in its hands and feet.

I stare entranced at the thing, feeling its eyes bore into mine as if it was analyzing me with a curious gaze while I swallow the leaves. When it tilt its head to the side I break out of my trance and can’t hold back the delighted squeal at the cuteness of that thing before I run towards it. I seemingly startle it, making the creature stretch itself as high as it could before going down to the ground and becoming a navy blue blotch on the emerald green grass.

I stop in my tracks when it becomes a blotch, blinking in surprise before I start laughing gleefully as I close my eyes. My breath hitch in my throat as my laughter stops completely when I feel the blotch close. Closer than ever.

It’s there… Just behind the tree.

I can’t say when my legs started leading me to the blotch or when I opened my eyes, but when I notice I have moved I’m already at the Kupo tree, rounding it so I can see what the blotch is. Holding my breath, I look to the ground near the roots of the tree and gasp in worry when I see a boy curled on the ground, squirming in pain as he hold the helmet he is wearing over his head.

I look at the scene for some seconds, taking in the weird black and red body suit he is wearing, which has a weird waist cape. Only when a pained groan reaches my ear followed by the sound of his red boots hitting the bark of the tree do I snap out of whatever it was that stopped me.

“ Shiro? “ Ignoring my aunt calling me, I hastily go to the boy’s side. A soon as I get close to him I kneel, already looking him over to see if he has any apparent wounds just like my mom do. I reach for the boy, hoping to get his attention by tapping his arm gently, but he moves just when I am reaching his upper arm and I end up laying my hand over his forearm.

When I touch him, I feel and hear something inside my chest break before I am flooded by pain, losing my breath as my vision goes white before darkness cover it slightly, turning the stark white into a soft pewter gray as the pain become less and I manage to breathe again.

I gasp for breath the second I can, trying to access the situation as my head fall slightly forward, making me notice through my blurred vision that my left hand is grasping my shirt just above my chest as my other clung to the stranger’s forearm like a lifeline. Trying, but failing, to keep a wince out of my face I let go of the arm I am holding. When I let the limb go, its owner groan in pain again.

Narrowing my eyes, I reach to him again and leave my hand hovering over his helmet. Hesitation flare into my chest for a brief second before I steel myself and touch the glass-like thing that is keeping me from seeing his face, trying to get a good grip on it to pull it off.

However, to my surprise, as soon as I touch the glass thing it ripples under my touch and melt down until only the metal part of the helmet stays, startling me as much as it has startled the stranger. I bring my hand back closer to my body as soon as the helmet disappears and end up locking eyes with beautiful amber ones. The stranger’s eyes are wide in confusion before they narrow in pain and their owner curl up even more, something I didn’t think was possible.

Oh no! He must have a migraine or something! M- Maybe something for headache will help?!

“ Shiro? “ I snap my head to where the voice came from, which makes me stare right behind me. The sight of my aunt staring at me with wide eyes greets me. Her right hand hovers over her mouth and her left one touches the bark of the tree softly, as if it would break under a stronger hold. “ I- Are you alright, sweety? “ She inquires with a concerned tone and I do my best to give her a reassuring smile while trying to ignore the pain still pulsing through my body.

Salve-Makers must prioritize their patients before themselves. Or so did my mom say…

“ Aunt Sarah, can you find me some Motherwort or Passionflower? “ I ask of her, as serious as I can get, looking into her powder snow eyes and seeing when they go from worried to fond to slightly sad.

“ Just a minute, I will be right back. “ Sarah warns me with a tender tone before she closes her eyes and her whole body melt away like her veil did back at the Fountain Plaza. A small smile stay on my lips for some seconds, since I am happy she went after the plants for me, before it fades and I turn back to the boy curled on the ground. Said boy is glaring heatedly at me in a way that reminds me strongly of when Myde and Lea are annoying Isa and he is about to lose it.

I hope this guy isn’t like Isa…

Swallowing my fear, I meet his gaze and try to remember what my mom does when she meets a patient for the first time.

Uh… First thing is getting their names, right? Then asking what exactly they are feeling so… So we can give them the best medicine. But I need to ask if he has allergies too! Okay, I can do this…!

“ H- Hey. Um… W- What’s your name? “ I try to keep my voice steady like my mom does, but I don’t manage to keep it from wavering to worry when his glare falter to give way to a wince as his hand now grab his spiky raven hair. I widen my eyes in horror when I see him actually pulling his hair out and I reach for his hands, without thinking too much about it.

“ Stop! You’re going to hurt yourself mo- “ When my hands hold his, I feel something in my chest sing as the pain start anew. I leave my mouth open in a silent scream while I feel that something is pushing against my ribcage, trying break through it and thorn my body apart.

Amber eyes narrow in pain but don’t leave mine, reminding me of what I was doing before the pain settled in. When my eyes narrow more because of the pain, I can barely see the blotch right where the rest of the boy’s body would be if I were with my eyes completely open.

I grit my teeth as I focus all of my power to steady my grip on his hands. With all of the strength I manage to summon, I try to make his fingers let go of his hair, but I can see that I did nothing when the boy’s gaze gain an amused shine for some seconds before his eyes close as his mouth twist into another wince.

When I feel and hear another thing breaking inside my chest, I let go of his hands and use mine to not fall on the ground. Gasping for air as I involuntarily shiver in pain, I feel my whole body tremble as waves of pain flow through it, as strong as when the thing broke.

I want to do what he is doing… Curling up sounds good by now.

I close my eye tightly and breathe deeply, keeping my attention on the blotch- the boy close to me.

He is in pain too. A lot of pain.

“ Are you- “ I feel my voice break when a strong shiver travel my body but, in place of sadness and despair because of the inexplicable pain I feel annoyance and determination fill me as I force myself to straighten my body as much as I can, which isn’t much either.

I’m not letting this stop me from helping this person. I’m not going to be a bad Salve-Maker!

“ Are you feeling pain only in your head? “ I almost gasp out but manage to keep my voice steadier than last time, something that makes me smile slight, feeling proud of myself as amber eyes open and stare pointedly at me.

“ What about you, twerp? “ The boy hiss out, with a harsh voice, but I can’t help how my smile widens; knowing that he hears and I won’t have to try my horrible signal making with him. Another groan comes from the boy but he doesn’t pull his hair again, actually making my smile become tender for a while before a wince overlap it again.

It hurts…

“ No, it’s my whole body. “ I whine a bit, mostly to myself, but the snort that comes from the boy on the ground tells me he heard what I said loud and clear. I feel embarrassment fill me for a split second before the pain overcomes me again; though this time I don’t feel my body tremble as strongly as before.

“ Tell me about that. “ I hear his whisper and feel a small smile tug at my lip, though a wince take its place before it can fully manifest on my face.

So he is feeling pain in his whole body too.

“ Shiro, is this the flower you asked for? “ I turn my head to the side, seeing my aunt’s dress hitting the grass and pooling around her when she crouches so she can show me the flower in her hold. I can’t help but feel relief filling me when I am greeted by the bright purple petals of the Passionflower my mom planted back home, besides our greenhouse.

Perfect!

“ Yes, thanks Aunt Sarah. “ I answer her, with gratefulness filling my voice as I reach for the flower, something that is quite difficult to do since I have to raise one of my hands and steady myself with only one. I can feel my aunt’s worried stare when she sees my arms are trembling and my hold on the flower is unsteady, but she says nothing and only watch the event unfold. I turn my eyes back to the boy besides me, who is staring at me with an analytical gaze.

I force a small smile to appear on my lips, wavering when another shiver passes my body, but the boy’s gaze remain firm and calculating. Just like Ienzo’s when he is trying to figure out something about an experiment he is doing with Even.

Slightly unnerved to have that expression turned to me, I just put the flower in the way of his stare so I can speak with him. “ This is a Passiflora, it helps with pain. You just need to eat the petals. “ I explain the way my mom does with people who never dealt with salves before. Or as close to it as I could. When the boy’s eyes narrow, without being in pain this time, I actually feel a pout form on my face as I furrow my brows a little bit.

I remember mom does something else, but what was it again…? Ah! Yeah! She tasted her potions in front of the patient before giving it them!

When I wince in pain again, I don’t even need to think twice about what to do before I put a petal between my lips and pluck it. If this was any other situation, I would at least chuckle at how that action made the boy’s eyes widen slightly in surprise, making amber shine with something that is not pain. I pluck four other petals, still having that amber gaze trained on me as I start eating them.

Once I swallow all five, I stretch my arm and put one of the five remaining petals close to the boy’s lips, though I waver a bit when a weaker shiver passes my body.

Amber eyes close as a frown appear on their owner’s face, but before I can ask if the pain got worse the boy open his mouth and bite two petals off, munching on them as soon as they are in his mouth though his nose twist a bit at the taste. Smiling softly, I bring the flower back and eat the last three petals, already feeling the effect of the painkiller working.

I hear my aunt shuffling besides me until she is sat comfortably on the grass. I feel her pass her fingers through my hair, trying to sooth me as the pain gets slightly bearable. I can’t help but let my smile grow when I feel her playing with my hair, though relief only fills me completely when a really weak shiver passes just by my torso.

I’m going to take good- no- great care of the Passionflowers from now on.

“ You can see the livestream, can’t you? “ I widen my eyes in pure surprise when the boy says this, though he doesn’t see my reaction since he is still with his eyes closed.

He knows about Aunt Sarah?

I sit up straight, making the pink haired woman let go of my hair before I turn to her, with a lost and concerned look on my face. She answer my silent question with a gentle smile and a wave towards the boy, giving me permission to answer him.

… If she is sure.

Hesitantly, I put the rest of the flower on the grass besides me and lower my eyes, staring at the boy’s chest to watch his steady breath. “ Yeah… But how did you know? “ I whisper, still feeling weird to be able to talk about her with someone else since my mom told me to keep quiet about my aunt around the people in town.

And around her too for some reason.

“ When you got here, I didn’t feel anyone else nearby but that flower appeared out of nowhere after you asked for it. “ I feel my face heat up a bit when I notice that he is right before I pout and close my eyes a bit, feeling embarrassed. “ Why do you rely on these… plants- “ I turn my head to his face and lock eyes with amber ones, glaring at him for speaking like the flower I gave him was something terrible, but the boy just ignores me and keep going. “ and not on healing spells? “ My glare give way to a confused look when he ask me that and I only know he is actually curious because he is waiting for me to answer.

Is he a dummy?

“ Because only grown ups can use spells…? “ I can’t help but allow my answer to become a question while I stare into his unwavering gaze, which unnerves me more than I thought it would.

No one has ever stared this intently at me without glaring… It’s weird. I think I understand why Ienzo hides behind us whenever someone new stare at him for too long.

When he hear my answer, the boy snort and roll his eyes making me tense up in annoyance. “ Are you stupider than you look or something? “ Affronted, I inflate one of my cheeks and cross my arms, slowly so I won’t upset whatever happened in my chest earlier. My look only turn into a glare when my aunt start trembling besides me, trying to hold back her laughter.

“ What do you mean by that?! “ The amber eyed boy just raise an eyebrow at me after I ask that. We have a small stare off, though I do notice he slowly relaxed his fingers. Soon, he let go of his hair- finally- and his right arm fall to the ground in front of him as he take his left one from under his head.

“ Why in Shiva’s name would that be true? “ He retort, with a sneer, but I frown a bit and go back on our conversation a little, trying to understand what he meant by that. When I do understand his question I open my mouth and no answer comes to my mind. I feel my arms sagging as my confusion grows and I stop to think about that for the first time.

It’s because the grown ups told me… But come to think of it, in the books at the Castle’s Library there are stories of people who have known magic since they were kids or who have been forced to learn when they were really little. Even once said that stories are not necessarily true, but that most of them have their base on facts or something.

Lowering my gaze to what is left of the flower, I feel my eyes sting a little bit when I remember talking to some magic users in the city. “ They told me that when I said I wanted to learn. ” I mumble, actually understanding now that they just didn’t want to teach me for some reason.

Probably because of that man. It’s always because of him…!

When I hear the sound of something shuffling where the boy is, I raise my gaze back to him and perk up with a happy smile when I see him sit up looking fine, though he does have some blades of grass and a twig on his hair. Once he steady himself, he turn his amber eyes to me again and just raise an eyebrow while giving me the same look he had when he asked me if I was stupid.

“ Why would you need people teaching you if you can talk to the livestream? “ I frown a bit and tilt my head to the side, not understanding what my aunt has to do with learning spells. A ‘hum’ coming from her makes me turn my attention to the pink haired woman, who is holding her right elbow with her left hand and with her right hand just below her chin.

“ He does have a point. I can teach you… “ She speaks, actually interested in the idea, but soon her eyes get the sad shine they usually have when she is remembering something about her time as queen and I shake my head.

It is true, but even so…

“ I don’t want to make her remember things she doesn’t want to remember. ” I answer them both but speak with my eyes falling on the boy again, who is getting up with the help of one of the branches of the Kupo tree.

She did say that there are somethings that are better left forgotten.

The boy’s mocking gaze makes me inflate my cheeks in defiance again. We end up staring at each other for a while, with a glare forming on my face as the seconds pass and, to my surprise, the one who breaks this little contest first is him.

“ Fine, then don’t learn. “ He snort and start walking away, making me widen my eyes in disbelief.

He is just going to leave?! I didn’t even get his name!

“ Wait! “ I shout, already getting up, but when I do get up my knees buckle under me and I fall face first on the ground, just before a part of one of the roots of the tree. I groan in pain when I raise my torso with the help of my forearms and then groan again, but in displeasure this time, when I look at my white shirt just to see it completely brown and green on the front.

Mom is gonna kill me if I don’t wash this before she sees me.

“ Shiro, he is leaving. “ I widen my eyes, forgetting about my fall and my clothes as I hastily sit up and see the boy is already kinda far from me. I twist my lips in displeasure when I notice he really won’t stop even to see if I’m okay before I force myself up cup my hands in front of my mouth.

I will make him listen, even from here!

“ My name is Shiro Lotus! “ I shout, with the sound being amplified by my hands even if only a little. “ What is your name? “ I shout again after some seconds of lack of acknowledgment but the boy just keep walking, making me inflate my cheeks in irritation.

That guy…!

“ Sweet child, I believe- “

“ **If you don’t answer me I’m gonna call you Kupo!** “ I down right scream out my lungs at this one, making my irritation obvious in my voice. This time the boy stops to turn to me with a disgusted face before he turn around again and goes away, leaving me behind with my aunt, who is actually laughing heartedly this time.

I can’t believe him!

I curl my fingers, forming fists with my hands. They tremble because of anger and disbelief this time as I stare at where the boy just disappeared, feeling incredulity fill me. I stomp my left foot on the ground with all my strength before turning to Sarah, who is looking amusedly to me, to my discontentment.

“ We are following him! “ I warn her before turning to where the entrance of the passageway we used is located. I stomp my way to where we came from and my aunt soon appear besides me, holding something in her right hand, but I ignore it when she opens the entrance again, what makes me instantly grab her nearest arm- the right one- when the earth trembles.

I’ll never get accustomed with this…!

“ Tell me, do you know where he went? “ I look up to her powder blue eyes, seeing badly hidden amusement in them when I do so. Huffing, I lower my gaze to the normal height and close my eyes, seeing the blotch- **the Kupo** moving towards a part of the town that I know well.

When I open my eyes again, I feel determination fill my chest as I let go of my aunt’s arm and nod, pointing to where the blotch is going. “ The Central Plaza. There is an entrance just there too, though it is very close to the stairs so you will need to be careful when emerging. “ My aunt warns me with her serious voice, earning herself a firm nod from me since I’m not crazy enough to go against her when she speaks like that.

Sarah sits at the edge of the hole again, warning me we will enter that place so I can prepare to feel that horrible smell again. “ Oh! “ Startled, I jump while biting back a yelp as my aunt offer me what is in her right hand. I stare at the nut and the spearmint leaves in her hands until I actually understand she wants me to hold it for her and grab them.

“ I know that the spearmints are for my nausea, but what about this nut? “ I wonder aloud, looking at the things in my hand with a confused but interested stare, noting how funny but good the nut actually smells when it is up close.

“ If you want to bargain with a Moogle, a good way to do so is saying you have a Kupo Nut. They tend to lower their prices or even just exchange the products they have for one of those. “ I make a small ‘oh’ of understanding with my mouth as my aunt gives me a knowing smile before she jumps into the hole, leaving me behind as I put away the nut in my bermuda’s front pocket.

Taking a deep breath, I steel myself while approaching the hole as I put the spearmints in my mouth. When I am at the edge of the entrance, I sit on it and look down right into my aunt’s waiting arms. With a small smile I nod then jump, knowing she would catch me when she could and would close the entrance as soon as I was into her arms.

Twisting my nose in disgust when the fetid smell enter my nose again, I hear the earth rumbling above us as the hole close up, taking away the rest of light from the city that managed to enter the hidden passageway.

As soon as the darkness cover us, my heart sing again just like it did back when I touched the boy’s arms, startling me. I widen my eyes when I faintly manage to make out my aunt’s facial expression, a worried one, even though there is no light.

“ Do you want me to carry you, Shiro? “ I stare at Sarah’s eyes, which are almost royal blue right now, before I shake my head to focus on what she said.

“ No, I- “ Oh Shiva, the smell got worse!

 I slap a hand over my mouth and nose as soon as I cut myself off, feeling tears come to my eyes. I munch on the mints as if my life depended on them- though I am sure it does right now. To my chagrin, my aunt start giggling as she hold me tighter before I feel us start moving to the opposite side from which we came(?).

“ Whenever sang my songs… On the stage. On my own _._ “ I can’t help but allow my whine to come out when she starts singing **that** song again with a big smile on her face just because she knows she is torturing me. Pouting, I start to poke her shoulder, hoping to annoy her enough so she will stop and let me go.                                                                                                                   

To my dismay, my aunt just sing louder and even start swinging me from side to side along with the rhythm. “ I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me. “ She continues and I groan in displeasure, trying to poke her still but missing my mark whenever she swang me.

My struggles continue for a small while before I give up and sag on my aunt’s hold, with a defeated huff before I close my eyes. “ If frown is shown then, I will know that you are no dreamer. “ Inflating my cheeks, I lead the hand that was poking Sarah to the filled pocket of my bermuda. Once I feel the nut’s shell, I pull it out to feel out the weird form of it for the lack of things to do.

This is the worst! I can’t sing another song to make my aunt change what she is singing, I can’t just stare anywhere since I can’t see farther than just some inches away from my face and I don’t wanna risk seeing… Something creepy again.

I narrow my eyes as my thoughts drift to when the older boy walking away from me, leaving me behind without a second thought about it.

I can’t believe that Kupo did that! I helped him, followed his call and this is how he repays me?! It’s not fair! Mom always gain something for her efforts, why wouldn’t I?! When I find him I will-

“ Up we go, sweet heart. “ I am shook from my thoughts when I hear the pink haired woman’s gentle voice, which is the only warning I have before the earth starts trembling and the light comes back. A small wince come over my face when I remember to narrow my eyes but my aunt doesn’t see it as she makes the earth beneath us raise just like before.

Swallowing the spearmints, I take out the hand from my mouth and nose as soon as we are back up to the surface level. I can’t help but let a relieved sigh out since we are finally out of the passageway.

Fresh air is so good…!

“ **Gotcha!** “ Huh?

As my aunt lower me, I turn my head to the center of the plaza with a curious gaze that soon become one of shock when I see the boy I followed here fall to the ground on his back, letting go of his weapon while still airborne. I take a sharp breath in when he doesn’t move as his weapon clang on the floor, just besides his leg, while a blue haired woman relax her battle stance slightly but keep her key-shaped sword on the ready as she takes some tentative steps towards the one on the floor.

As soon as my feet touch the ground I run over to the edge of the wall closest to where we got out of the passageway. The wall is one of the four that have a small wall fountain at the earth dip in the center of the plaza but the one that is the closest to the stairs of the Outer Gardens to whoever comes from the commercial street. When I stop, the blue haired woman is close to the unmoving teen and I feel my vision focus only on them as the wind, which was absent when we emerged from the passageway, come back softly from behind me, spurring me to move.

I feel my face twist in irritation when the woman stop near the teen with her face filled with a condescending look as she stare down to him. When I see that, the wind comes stronger against my back and I know just what to do. Without really thinking, I raise my left hand and throw the nut with all of my strength, ignoring the confused shout of my name from my aunt as the wind roar from behind me as if resonating with my action.

The armed woman gasp in pain when the nut hit her arm and I jump off the wall just as I hear the earth rumble behind me, warning me my aunt is closing the entrance we used. The blue haired woman jump away from the teen on the ground when the earth starts to shake. I take advantage of that by running to the raven haired boy, who is with his helmet on again.

I look at the boy, with worry filling me as I do so and he still doesn’t move. I kneel besides him, looking him over to assess the damage as my mother does when she sees someone knocked out after a battle.

His legs seem okay but his torso has out of place ashes at some parts and his arms have bits of ice at the outer parts, so he must have suffered fire and ice damage respectively or the ice would have melted. At his shoulders he has some weird placed ashes too but they differ slightly from the ones in his chest… So if he wasn’t hit with fire from above he was hit by lightning attacks…?

Y- Yeah that must be it.

“ Kid, stay away from him! “ I almost jump in surprise once the voice I heard when I got here resounds again, coming from where the blue haired woman had retreated to. I turn my head towards her, with narrowed eyes that are filled with suspicion when I notice she didn’t put away her weapon and look ready to advance towards us at any time.

“ Why should I? “ I hiss back at her, feeling the wind around us calm down slightly in the way it does when warning a strong and chaotic storm is brewing.

“ He is dangerous. “ The woman’s gray-ish blue eyes stare softly to me, with care and worry shining in them in a way that makes me almost believe her. I lower my eyes, pondering on what she said as my gaze wander to the key-like sword laying close to the boy’s right leg.

I don’t really know him, so she could be telling me the truth. But… He didn’t hurt me after he got better. He spoke to me normally, even though he left me behind as soon as he was fine. This woman, on the other hand, is a complete stranger who hasn’t put away her weapon even after she defeated her opponent.

With my answer clear in my head, I feel my eyes fill with a resolute shine as I hastily grab the weapon of the boy on the ground before I turn to where the woman is. I raise the key-like sword at her, having to use both my hand to steady it as much as I can since it is heavier than it looks.

The woman’s eyes widen in disbelief as I frown at her, feeling the wind start to blow around us softly, brushing our hair with a gentleness unfit for the chaos it will soon bring if it keep blowing around us.

“ He wasn’t the one who got close to a knocked out person while holding a weapon still ready to strike. “ I throw at the blue haired woman, earning myself a surprised look accompanied by a small silent gasp before she look down at her weapon then back to me. With soft understanding in her eyes, she nods her head to me before her weapon disappear in a small flash of concentrated light. A wince comes to my face when the flash hits my eyes and I look away, to the direction of the entrance of the passageway.

“ Please, let go of his Keyblade and come over here before he wake up. “ She speaks in a voice that should be soothing but, for some reason, it only makes the hair of my neck bristle as I feel my expression become one of irritation.

She is a light user. She is probably like everyone else in this city aside from Sarah.

I close my eyes as I bite my lip, not sure of what to do right now. As soon as my eyelids cover my indigo orbs, I remember the scorch mark in my tanned skin. The one made by an accident.

Opening my eyes again, I stare at the woman’s eyes and notice they are focused at the one behind me, with a fierceness that wasn’t there before.

He is dangerous, huh?

“ So you can hurt him? “ I hiss, gripping the weapon- she called it a keyblade right?- tighter as the wind around us pick up speed and start to form a funnel around us just as I thought it would.

Gray-ish blue eyes widen as their owner take a step back and look around, taking in the wind’s movements now that they became different from normal. I stare hard at her, feeling annoyance fill me the longer she stays silent- the longer she stalls her answer.

Why would she hurt him with her light? I know that boy from before didn’t seem to know he hurt me, but she seem to know what her light does to the blo- Kupo. Is she a bad person? She doesn’t look or feel like one… Then why-

“ Aqua! ” I gasp in shock when a new voice shouts this, breaking the little world in which only the three of us existed. When my hold on the weapon slip a bit, making the tip of it touch the ground, the wind funnel disperse and the wind blow normally again, as if it had never trapped us between its movements.

The woman turn around to face who had shouted but I just stare ahead, watching the blond from earlier get close to us. His face is full with concern as he run towards us, but when his eyes focus on the one behind me, they widen in disbelief before he stop abruptly besides the blue haired one.

“ The masked boy… Vanitas. “ He seem to think out loud before turning to the woman as I look behind me, to the one I was chasing.

Vanitas… Is this his name?

“ Why is he here? “ I stare at the mask he is wearing, itching to make it waver and disappear again but I hold myself back. I feel his amber gaze on me as I stare at his helmet before he finally move, showing me he really is awake now.

As he sit up, I awkwardly leave his weapon near his hand, not knowing if I would be able to leave it in his hold without touching him and probably feeling pain all over again. I almost don’t process the fact that the other two here with us are deadly quiet but the humorless laugh that comes out of the Kupo is so sharp in the silence around us that I couldn’t help but notice.

“ Looks like the little friends are together again. How touching. “ I blink at the masked boy as he get up from the ground, surprised by how dry his tone is, how different it is from when he spoke to me. When I feel small bursts of light coming from the duo behind me, I flinch as I inch closer to the Kupo.

“ Ven, stay back. “

“ No! I won’t let him harm you! “

Frowning while the one closest to me laughs, I turn around to see the light users and watch as the woman’s expression goes from soft and caring to hard and mild scolding. As soon as the shift happens, the blonde’s gaze fall slightly towards the ground, to her pointy shoes.

“ Not so friendly now, are you? “ The Kupo speaks, sounding very condescending and mocking right now. The two armed people turn to him and glare, though the gray-ish glare is much stronger than the sky blue one. “ I wonder… How strong are your so called bonds of friendship. “ Frowning, I lower my head to the ground as the duo’s stink eye get worse when the masked boy’s mocking tone resounds again in the plaza.

They seem to know each other as well as have a mutual dislike between them, like Lea and Isa do with those bullies that were messing with Ienzo and I back then. Did I… Did I enter the woman’s and the blond boy’s enemy list? I hope not.

“ Don’t speak as if you know anything about us! “ The woman protests with a harsh tone of voice, one that I have heard used by Even whenever someone asked him why he used his time to do useless experiments.

Aeleus called it defensiveness didn’t he? Hmm… Yup! He did! It was the reason I started going through Ienzo’s Lexicon!

“ Oh, but I do. Much more than you can imagine… “ I get up after the masked boy trail off, feeling the animosity in the air spike up badly. While still kneeling, I just pick up the Kupo’s weapon again since he didn’t and I feel I’ll need to defend myself somehow.

Since he isn’t using it…

When I am up, I turn my attention back to the light duo just in time to see the woman putting her hand on the blonde’s shoulder. The sky’s irritated gaze goes from the helmet user to the one besides him, who just shakes her head with her lips twisted in annoyance.

With a scoff, the one behind me continues speaking with a condescending tone. “ But I don’t have to tell you anything and if you can’t figure things out on your own then you never deserved to know in the first place. “ Frowning, I tilt my head to the side in confusion.

But… If that is true, what is the point of going to classes? Braig said there are things that we can’t discover by ourselves so we need others to tell us what they know. Maybe the Kupo never had classes and that is why he is saying that? Those adults that don’t like classes said things like that even though they never went to one so maybe-

“ What?! “ Startled, I jump a bit and turn my focus back to the light duo when the blue eyed boy breaks my line of thought. When I see his eyes, filled with irritation that is bordering rage, I squeak in fear and hastily pivot around the Kupo so I have him shielding me from the blond.

I stare from behind the teen, bending my torso slightly sideways so I can still see the light duo. The woman’s grip on the other’s shoulder become one of restraint rather than a calming one when the blond almost jump on us. Gripping the keyblade tighter, I bring my hands close to my chest and angle the weapon so its blade is facing the ground to not harm me.

“ Ven, be calm. He is just trying to get under our skin. “ Aqua speaks with a calm, calculating tone I easily associate with a plan being made inside the speaker’s mind since that tone is the exact one Isa uses when he is planning something.

Usually something to get back on the bullies or to prank the castle guards with Lea and I.

Ven narrow his eyes while keeping them locked on the masked boy. With a deep breath, he does relax a tiny bit, though he still looks ready to jump us and start a brawl. “ … Well, that’s not happening! “ He almost hiss and it seem to be enough for the woman since she takes her hand away from his shoulder without hesitation.

… Really?

“ You… Do know that you being riled up doesn’t help your case right? “ I whine loudly, not bothering with hiding my fear from either of them when their attention fall on me. I hastily hide my body behind the Kupo again to evade their gazes as a dryly-amused laugh bubbles from the one in front of me.

“ See? Even the twerp knows more than you do. “ Wha-

“ I already told you my name is Shiro! “ I protest easily, stomping my foot of the ground to let part of my frustration out. I widen my eyes in indignant disbelief when the raven haired boy just wave his hand dismissively at me, prompting me to glare heatedly at his back.

How dare he! That’s it! I’m not using his name until he says mine! I’ll call him Kupo until he himself tell me his name and then I’ll make a nickname for him! Stupid Kupo.

“ Tell us, what are you planning? “My glare disappears from my face as soon as I hear what the woman said since I feel myself deadpan at her phrase. Just because my gaze was still on the teen’s back do I see how his shoulders shake slightly before he stop, holding back his silent laughter before he answers her.

“ What. “ He chokes out, with his amusement still obvious in his tone as I bend my torso sideway again, to stare at the woman with an utterly confused look on my face. Even under my scrutiny and the Kupo’s obvious mocking, she keeps her serious look in place, not wavering even for a sec.

This woman is really incredible, though she sounds like a heroine from one of the story books in the castle. I would have ran away embarrassed already. I mean… I think no one is stupid enough to do tell their plans to the enemy. Wouldn’t someone in real life just knock out the person they are fighting? What is the point of telling them the plan?

“ You think I’m some clichéd villain that spouts all of their plans in a monologue? Get real. “ I nod in agreement before blinking in surprise and turning my gaze from the light duo to the masked teen.

They think he is a villain? Is it because he has darkness? Or maybe it’s the mask?

“ You have all of the pieces of the puzzle, you just have to join them… If you can. “ The teen ends with a mischievous sounding chuckle as I tilt my head to the side before turning to the other two again, easily noticing how the woman is still with the same look on her face as the blond stare thoughtfully to the ground.

“ Then again, we are talking about your merry group of stupid people. You can’t see the enemy even if it is one step away from you... Or right by your side. “ I feel the wicked smirk that must have appeared on the Kupo’s face when something in the blue haired woman seems to snap. Her gray-ish blue eyes are filled by rage as she fully enters her battle stance again, with her lips almost forming a snarl.

“ What do you think that you know!? “ I feel everything around us stop when she comes towards us. My grip on the key sword tighten as she gets near, with her arm ready to strike the Kupo and he doesn’t move.

He. Doesn’t. Move.

I feel my blood go cold when she reaches us, ignoring the blond teen’s confused shout of her name. When her blade strike forward, my body decides to move involuntarily. I take a step back, without meaning to, and end up tripping in one of the stones that line the floor. As I fall, I can’t help but feel dread as her blade passes his torso and I grip his blade tighter, with my eyes easily welling up.

She- S- She! H- W- Why?! H- Th- The Kupo! He was already hurt! He probably couldn’t move right! How… How could she attack him?! He wasn’t even wielding his weapon!

I fall with my butt on the ground, though the pain of it is the least thing in my mind. My breath gets uneven as I see the woman- the crazy woman bring her blade up, slashing the Kupo almost in half.

When I see that, it’s as if all my fear got nullified by something for a couple of seconds and I feel nothing but the wind. The soft wind, the calm before a storm, becomes a hurricane around all of us, separating the center of the Plaza from the rest.

The tree branches and even their trunks protest as most of the leaves are thorn from them. Part of the grass and the flowers are easily plucked from the ground by the force of the hurricane. Some of the water of the water mirrors is sucked in too, though slightly less since they are closer to the middle of the Plaza and the wind is acting up more to the edges.

“ Why? “ I whisper, shaking my head as I close my eyes tightly. “ He was- he was unnarmed! “ I shout, with disbelief painting my tone and I just hear the roar of the hurricane around us, nothing else.

I feel more than hear the blond boy get close to me, with his blinding light present again. I open my eyes and look at him, not seeing the blue haired woman anywhere nor the body of the Kupo.

Why does his light hurts my eyes less now?

When Ven reaches me, he has an ultra worried look on his face as he kneel and reach for me with his free hand. I feel my fear flood me as I remember the hurt from last time and nothing else. Feeling my breath hiccup, I flinch away from him, even scooting slightly away as I raise the weapon in my hold towards him.

A hurt look cross his face and he stop his hand, hesitating. Pursing his lips, he nods to himself before taking his hand back to the side of his body. I stare hard at the teen, allowing suspicion to show in my eyes as he puts his weapon on the ground.

“ It’s okay, you can trust me. “ I shake my head, with disbelief flooding every single part of my body as I do so.

I- I can????? I- I don’t know! Aunt Sarah! Wh- What is going on?!

When the hurricane manages to become stronger, with some gusts nearing where I am, I open my mouth to answer him- to say **something** \- but anything that could have come out of my mouth dies there. For the second time today I am left speechless from shock when the weapon in my hold disappears.

My fists end up empty, making the tip of my fingers touch my palms as I stare, gaping, at the sparkles of darkness left where the key sword was. My chest sings, not as loud or strong as before, when some sparks touch my skin. Only without the weight of the weapon do I finally notice I am shaking. Shaking more than when the bullies threw me in that barrel and put its lid on.

An annoyed and tired look appear in the light user’s face when the weapon disappears and he close his eyes as he grit his teeth, making my confusion grow even more. “ Of course he would do it. “ The bitter tone coming from his lips make me stare, completely lost, at him as he seem to count something by tapping his right fingers on his thigh.

W- Now is not the time to see the pulsation of a random music in your head!

When he taps his fingers four times, I hear a weird sound coming from further behind him. My eyes promptly snap up, to where the sound came from, but I can still clearly see the blonde’s face as I stare at… At a weird circle of darkness.

“ Too slow. “ I hear the Kupo’s smug tone coming out of the circle as the light user’s mouths exactly the same thing, making it look like he was the one who said it. I widen my eyes in disbelief when the helmet user falls from the circle, with his weapon on his hold ready to strike whatever is under him.

… What.

The moment I see him, it is as if whatever was keeping me tense just disappeared, leaving only my shocked body on its wake. I feel more than see my arms sag; making my hands hit the ground in a way that will surely leave bruises on my knuckles. As soon as my hands fall, my head feels a bit light as my mouth drops open. The hurricane around us dissipate abruptly, as abruptly as my body stops, making everything that was sucked into it fall to the ground, scattered all around.

How is he alive?

“ He can teleport away from attacks and then hit us from above. “ I hear the bitter, almost biting, tone coming from Ven but I can’t even turn my head to him. When I try to do so, my head almost drop, like it usually does when I try to help my mom make her potions after she returned very late from the Hospital.

“ He uses it almost all the time. “ The blonde mumbles under his breath as the sound of metal clashing against metal reaches my ears and, suddenly, all sounds return.

The grunt of pain.

The shout of a spell name.

The spell crashing somewhere.

A mocking cackle followed by an attack.

The roar of a woman, who actually sounds in the verge of crying.

How had I missed all of this before?

“ Can you move? “ I try to make my mouth move, to tell him some kind of answer, but all I manage to do is turn my eyes to him. The sky shine in understanding as soon as they meet my indigo orbs and the blonde’s lips thin out.

I don’t know what he saw in my eyes, but the next moment he is up, with back to me, his weapon on hand and in a battle stance. I stare at him, feeling completely lost.

Lost on why he seems ready to fight. Lost in why his face closed off before he turned to the fight. Lost in why my eyes are tearing up. Utterly and truly lost.

“ Take your time, I will protect you until you can! “ I feel my eyes widen when he says that, surprised he would protect me even though before he looked ready to pounce. A raged shout of a spell is the only warning I have before I hear the distinct sound of a Firaga spell. A small shiver runs down my spine when I remember seeing Lea’s father using one to stop a Blizzaga that was coming towards us.

It was… suffocating being near that much heat.

Thanks to the memory, I manage to get the movement of my head and hands back, even if it is sluggish. Taking advantage of it, I turn my head to look at the battlefield. I watch, with short breathes, as Ven’s feet seem to slide across the floor so he can stand in front of whatever stray spell come our way.

Amazing…

I let my eyes wander a bit, to take in the rest, hoping to catch something from the battle. I am fine until I see the floor. I feel myself tense up, showing me I gained back the movement of my shoulders too and not just my hands, when I do so. The beautiful stones that cover the floor are either frozen or burnt because of Fire and Lightning spells and I stare at the burnt parts with dread filling me.

Oh… Oh no! The Kupo is still hurt from his last battle! He shouldn’t be fighting again! Someone needs to stop them!

Now, with a goal in mind, I force myself to try to move again. In a weird kind of jerk, my body tries to stand but my legs still haven’t returned completely so for the second time of the day I fall on my face with a yelp.

Awhahahaww…..

“ I- Shiro, are you alright?! Did a spell pass by me?! “ The one not actively in the battle asks me, with worry clear in his tone. With my forearms, I prop myself up and off the floor just in time to see the weird metallic shoes of the blonde glide to the side so he can defend me from something else.

At least **someone** paid attention to me when I said my name.

Stupid Kupo.

Huffing, I blow away a strand of hair that, weirdly, had fallen right on my eye. Ignoring the throbbing of my nose and the tears that gathered at the side of my eyes, I force myself to sit up. Once sat, I start forcing my feet to move in small circles. I can’t help but smile when, with only that bit of movement, my legs start working again.

Alright!

“ Shiro?! “ The blonde calls me again, with even more worry than before. Nodding to myself, I hastily get up and try to keep myself upright on my wobbly legs. I sigh in relief when I manage to steady myself but am rather surprised when I notice that I am facing the gates of the stairway and not the fight.

Ooops.

“ I’m okay Ven! I just- uh- lost my balance when I tried to get up. “ A nervous laugh comes out of my lips involuntarily when I finish my lie, as usual, before I turn to the blond. A small screech comes out of my lips when I see some balls of Thunder coming towards us because the Kupo was just in front of us.

“ Don’t worry, I got it! “ The light user that is defending me speaks reassuringly as he brings his weapon up in a defensive stance. I clench my teeth and hold my breath while I watch the Kupo, taking in how he is now.

The burns are now across his body, even worse than before. I easily notice he is favoring his left leg a bit, though I don’t know if he has wounded his right one externally but in a part I can’t see or internally. His waist cape is thorn slightly at the right side, obviously a consequence of the cut that falls from his ribs to his waist.

Even his helmet is a bit cracked…

I feel my gaze harden while the Kupo dodges the three by doing some cartwheels without his hands- show off- and go back to where he was, probably to taunt the woman even more. Right after the helmet user dodges, Ven has to deal with the three spheres. I can’t help but stare in amazement when he just deflects them all then set off a blizzard spell to each one to nullify them.

Oh wow…!

“ Why don’t you leave us alone?! “ I widen my eyes when this scream, filled with raw rage and tiredness, reaches my ears and the battlefield gains my attention again. When I see the blue haired woman jump on the air, pointing her Keyblade to the Kupo, I move before I can think.

“ Aqua! “ No-!

“ **Stop**! “ I can feel the word come out of my mouth but the wind doesn’t let me hear it. It moves forward the same time I do. The strong gust of air passes by the Kupo, Ven and I then hit the woman so strongly she screams in pain as she is flung backwards.

Startled, I stop my movement and watch as Aqua falls hard on the floor the same way the Kupo had done after their first fight. Only because I was after both of them do I see how the teenagers’ postures change when the woman doesn’t immediately get up after she hits the floor. The Kupo’s shoulders sag very slightly and I easily notice him putting most of the weight on his left leg as he tilt his head a bit to the side. Ven tense up and gasp, probably as confused as I am, before he runs towards the fallen blue haired girl.

What… What just happened?

I watch as the blond teenager kneel besides his companion and helps her sit up by putting his left hand on her back and his right one on her abdomen. A wince is very clear on her face once she is sat, making the worried look on Ven’s face to get worse. His lips thin and a frown appear between his eyebrows.

Contrasting with the blonde’s sincere caring worry, I easily notice how the Kupo tense up again. After distributing the height to both his legs as best as he can, he enter a defensive stance.

“ Aqua… “ Once her name is spoken, gray-ish blue eyes open and I flinch when I see them while the Kupo’s stance get even tenser.

N- No way. She can’t!

To the kind light user’s surprise, the one in his hold tries to get up. The helmet user and I have different knee reactions, with one of us taking a step forward while the other puts one foot slightly back to better his balance. I can’t help but shake my head in disbelief when the woman almost gets up.

Her body, though, holds her back forcefully. With a pained gasp, she crumbles back to the ground. My eyes widen when she uses her other knee to try and get up, staying in the position that Aunt Sarah showed me the Warriors of Light used when they were being give their titles.

“ Aqua- Please, stop! “ I can’t help but feel sorrow at how pleading sky blue eyes look right now, but the woman shake her head at him. With her eyes focused on the Kupo, she tries to force herself to stand again. Just then, a soft gust of wind hits my back and I hastily spring into action.

Not allowing me time to rethink this, I run up to the Kupo and stop in front of him, standing right in the middle of the plaza when I do so. Swallowing hard, I use all my courage to not flinch when Aqua’a eyes zero on me and sky blue look almost panicked to my direction.

“ I- I…! Uh… “ I start to speak, or try to, but my tongue fights me for a moment, making me stop to take a deep breath.

Okay, just… Just do what you did when you where on that makeshift stage! Yeah!

I close my eyes as tightly as I can before taking the deepest breath I can. Then I open my mouth. “ A- As his Salve-Maker, I am stopping this fight! “ I shout, not caring that I shouldn’t do that since I am a singer. After I manage to say what I wanted to I open my eyes.

Then I feel embarrassment fill me when gray-ish blue and sky blue stare at me with surprise. “ Y- Yeah. That.” I stutter out accidently since my mouth ran off on me. Coughing a bit, I turn my eyes away to stare at my shoes. “ He- Uh- You two shouldn’t fight anymore. “ I almost mumble this but the burning stare of amber at the back of my neck remind me there are two people who need to hear me.

Hopefully I spoke loudly enough…

“ Kid, please step aside! This fight doesn’t concern you! “ I almost flinch again when I hear the blue haired woman shout this, but disbelief wash over me soon after she speaks.

How can she… Why does she want to keep fighting?!

Snapping my head up, I stare hard into gray-ish blue without flinching this time, hoping to make their owner understand that she should stay down. “ But this fight will be pointless if it keeps going! You are both already hurt! “ I protest, pointing to her form. Hesitantly, her gaze turn downwards and I hear a surprised gasp coming from her when she finally sees what she looks like.

Burnt, thorn clothes bloodied at the edges. Some parts of her costume are long gone, showing burnt marks on her skin or the shallow cuts on it.

“ Shiro… “ I flash a shaky grin to Ven, who gives me a grateful smile in return since the one in his hold has finally stopped trying to get up. The sound of a tongue clicking behind me makes the blonde’s face close off faster than Isa can defeat a bully when he goes Berserk.

“ In one thing the twerp is right. “ Hey! “ Continuing this fight would be pointless. “ Oh hey! At least he can see my point! “ I have no reason to stay. “Wait what.

I turn around to look at the helmet user, feeling lost and tense. I stare at him, with my lips in a thin line as I try to put a name to what I am currently feeling.

It’s different from when I was searching for the blotch, so it isn’t desperation.

“ You think you can run away?! “ I hear the woman hiss but her tone doesn’t sound as strong as before. The airy effect in her voice doesn’t allow it to be.

She really is tired… Why does she want to keep fighting when she can’t?

I can feel a scorning smirk from the helmet user before he shakes his head and make his sword disappear in a condensed burst of darkness. “ Run away? From you? Don’t make me laugh. “ I almost lose what he says since my attention was easily taken on by the particles of darkness where his sword was. With a wince on my face, I close my eyes tightly and shake my head.

Shiro, don’t ignore others! Don’t do to them what they do to you! You are better than that!

“You truly think this spar was anything? ” I force myself to pay attention to the Kupo’s voice and the blotch he forms when I close my eyes. “ Then I fear for your future. “ Nodding to myself, I start gathering my thoughts again.

Okay so his darkness distract me. I wonder why… I’ll ask Aunt Sarah later- Huh? Where is she?

“ You are just trying to pretend you wouldn’t lose badly against her! “ Once again, Ven’s voice take me out of my thoughts but this time I am not afraid of him. I open my eyes, feeling grateful to the light user, and I easily focus on the Kupo again.

I feel another wince appear on my face when I finally look down to his legs and see the wound on the right one. It is a wide cut that goes from his hip to some inches above his knee. Since the wound is slightly curved and obviously shallower close to his knee I can only guess he tried to dodge it by turning his body but that he wasn’t fast enough to do so.

Ooooh I’ll need to mix some plants for that… What kind of salve is the best one for this though?!

A snort comes from the one I am watching makes my eyes snap up to his helmet again just as he starts moving. I open my mouth to tell him to not worsen his wound when he turn his back to the three of us but he cut me off. “ I’m out of here before this chat becomes even more boring. “ Frowning, I shake my head in disbelief.

How can he force his leg so much?!

The Kupo let out a loud and dragged out sight to show us he really is getting bored before he wave his left hand. In a second, a huge conglomerate of darkness forms in front of him and I feel myself get tunnel vision. I almost lose all sense of space when my chest constricts again while my heart sings louder than before.

Calling me… It’s calling me again. So the one that was calling me wasn’t the Kupo… It was this. Why? Why is it-

“ No, wait! “ I freeze when Aqua says this, only then noticing that my feet were taking me to the blotch again but this time without my consent. I keep my gaze on the blotch, still itching to go towards it just like before but frown a bit at that.

I… If I go to it... Will it hurt too?

“ Oh, please. Why would I? “ The masked Kupo retort to the woman with an annoyed voice as he get closer to the darkness- like I want to do but what if it hurts me like when I touchedtheKupoanditwas _horrible._

”I only needed to know if I had a back up or not… And thanks to you I have my answer. “ Making the decision for me and my feet, the Kupo enters the darkness and soon the conglomerate disappears, just like a portal in those wizard stories. I feel my shoulders sag once they are both gone. I stare at where he disappeared before I close my eyes to see if he just moved somewhere else again.

“ … Aqua, what was that about? “ No blotch to my front of right.            

“ I don’t know. “ Nor to my left and back…

Sighing I open my eyes again and stare dejectedly to my feet, not believing I lost him for good this time.

How could he just leave with a wound like that? I don’t understand him. Urgh- After I went through all of that just to find him for… What again? I know I wanted his name but I feel like there was something else too…

I see my aunt’s dress from the side of my eye when she stops on my left, finally appearing again. As usual, I don’t look up to her since there are more people around us and I don’t want to risk being called crazy again. “ So, Shiro, did you get him to thank you properly? “ I feel my face blanch when she remind me the other reason why I came here as I slowly raise my head and, ignoring the light duo’s stares, I turn my gaze to where the blotch was. To where the Kupo disappeared.

…

I lower my hands to my sides slowly, with my fists still curled though now they tremble in irritation and not fear. I feel my left eye twitch as the hairs on my neck bristle again. “ THAT- THAT- THAT **KUPO**! “ I roar along with the wind, which has started up again for some reason and is shaking the treetops in a way that makes few leaves left on them start falling. “ I CAN’T BELIEVE HIM! “ I keep going, this time while stomping to where the darkness was for that brief speck of time. As soon as I get where it was I start jumping on the place, imagining the Kupo under my feet protesting in pain.

That he deserves! That ungrateful **Kupo**!

“ NEXT TIME I’M PRYING THAT THANKS OUT OF HIS MOUTH! “ I stomp the ground one last time before I stop, breathing harder than before because I just screamed all of that. I let my cheeks inflate as I pout. Huffing in annoyance, I cross my arms and turn my back to where he disappeared making me face the duo left with me, who are looking at me with varying degrees of confusion mixed with other emotions like amusement or skepticism.

I shrink in myself as my cheeks deflate while a shaky smile make its way into my face. Suddenly, the woman start to giggle into her hand and the blond boy look at her with confusion obvious in his face.

“ Aqua, are you okay? “ Ven asks her with slight worry in his voice. Hearing her companion speak seems to make the blue haired woman sober up and her cheeks get slightly pink. With a small smile, the boy look gently to her and chuckle. “ You actually thought he was cute, didn’t you? “ Affronted, I tense up and inflate one of my cheeks automatically.

Cute?!

“ I’m not cute! Only kids are cute and I’m nine years old already! I’m not a kid! “ I protest loudly at them, pointing to the duo as one of the heroes would do to an evil doer in a book. To my disbelief both of them stare at me with dumfounded expressions before they start laughing.

I fell my eyes widen when they start doing so, with my shoulders sagging at the same time.

W- Why are they laughing?!

“ Actualy sweet heart, a child is anyone bellow eleven. Between eleven and thirteen they are pre-teens and from thirteen to- “

“ Not helping Aunt Sarah! “ I hiss under my breath to her, feeling my cheeks heat up at their laughter and the amusement in my aunt’s voice. I stare at my shoes, trying to find comfort in the lime green contrasting with the eggplant color of my Bermuda or even the orange stripe in the middle of my white shirt where a blue train is drawn. However, doing so just makes me shrink even more when I am reminded they are all dirty.

I have to wash them before mom sees me.

“ Shiro! Are they messing with you? “ Perking up when this certain voice reaches my ear, I promptly turn to the road that leads to commercial district and can’t help but let a relieved smile on my face when I see the teens from my group coming over here.

The one who reaches me first is the red haired boy with his paris green eyes locked on the light duo, who stopped laughing by now. I smile when his sneakers make a small screeching sound since they are the new red and white ones he saved up for during last month but I only giggle when the scarf he uses almost fall off since he never ties it tightly.

He always complain about how it cuts off his air when he does.

Not long after, the blue haired teen stops besides the red haired one, allowing his jade eyes to wander from the duo back to me. He give me an once over as his face goes from the neutral one he usually have to one of slight worry and annoyance. “ As if one group of bullies wasn’t enough… You do attract confusion don’t you? “ Isa sighs, but he doesn’t reach for his racket yet so we are still in the safe zone.

“ That’s so not true! “ I protest, not believing he of all people would bring that up. Ignoring me, the blue haired boy just turn his attention back to the light duo before softly patting Lea’s upper arm as the red head adjusts his scarf on his neck. I blink in confusion while they have their eye talk again before Isa start making his way to the light duo.

I tense up a bit when I see my friend moving but, before I can even take a step towards him, the one left with me put his hand on my shoulder to keep me in place. I turn my indigo orbs to him, with worry shining in them, eliciting a small lopsided smile from the red head before his lips form a mischievous smirk that makes his eyes look like they are smiling too.

“ Who was it that went into the castle alone and ended up lost in it then? I swore it was you. “ Gasping, I dart my eyes from the two key sword users, who have put their weapons away again, before I turn my horrified look back to paris green eyes filled with mischievousness.

“ Shhhh! Not so loud! “ I whine, hoping I’m not being loud right now. With a shit-eating grin, Lea’s eyes dart to the trio for a second before they fall on me again and he, not so smoothly, make me face away from them. Once we are facing the gates to the stairway, he pulls me against his side and give me an awkward one-armed hug.

Pouting, I turn my head to the side to stare at the flower bed nearby, doing my best to keep my head away from the red head’s shoulder bone as he laugh at me. “ Awh, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Aside from the fact that you played right into their hands. “ The annoying teen teases me, as always, and I just narrow my eyes in annoyance at it this time.

Stupid Lea saying stupid things. Stupid.

When he doesn’t receive the answer he was expecting, the hand on my shoulder moves to my head and start messing with my forest green strands, prompting me to protest and move away from the stupid red head. Just to grate on my nerves more that lazy idiot just laughs when I stop some feet away from him.

Fine, I’ll talk!

“ Well… I met Ienzo and Aeleus so everything was fine in the end! “ I retort, purposefully not saying a certain name along with my friend’s and his father’s. Sadly, the grin on the teen’s face become wider as his eyes narrow, warning me he is about to embarrass me a lot and I know how.

I feel me face become hot as I start shaking my head, knowing what he is about to say, but that idiot ignores me completely. “ Don’t you mean to say you met your hero and savior Dilan? “ I try to protest but I close my mouth when I notice I wouldn’t be able to do anything but splutter before I cross my arms and turn my back to the laughing teen.

Can’t believe it… I told him not to bring that up!

“ You shouldn’t be embarrassed about your deep admiration for that castle guard. “ I turn my eyes slightly to where my aunt is kneeling, giving her an incredulous look as she caress a flower’s orange petal. I feel disbelief when she ignore my gaze, keeping her attention on the plant between her fingers.

Not. Helping!

“ What are you two doing? “ Huffing, I turn my body to Isa, who is with the light duo just behind him. I feel slightly worried about the woman when my eyes fall on her but my worry soon turn to confusion when I see she doesn’t seem to be as bad as she was before. Frowning, I notice how at least half her wounds are gone, though she is still obviously tired. The blue haired male look from me to his partner, raising his eyebrow to the stupid Frisbee user when they lock eyes.

“ Isa, Lea’s being a meany! “ I whine loudly, turning my attention away from the woman and back to the issue at hand. After I spoke, I uncross my arms to point to the idiot who brought Dilan up as the one I just sold out give me his shit-eating grin again, a way of saying he doesn’t regret it at all. The other teen from our group turn his attention back to me with amusement in his eyes and I almost huff in annoyance.

“ And the sky is blue. “ The jade-eyed boy easily quip, making me feel slightly better as the scarf user widen his eyes and look at his partner with incredulity in his eyes.

“ Hey! “ Well deserved! Stupid lazy idiot…

“ What did he do this time? “ Ignoring another protest from the red head, Isa look at me with hidden amusement as I feel my cheeks start burning at the thought of explaining it with two strangers listening. Bringing my hand back down, I lower my gaze to stare at the beautiful stones that cover the ground as I grip the hem of my shirt tightly.

I… Better change the way the chat is going.

Before I open my mouth to try to change directions of the conversation, stupid- **stupid** Lea cut me off. “ I was only reminding him of Dilan. “ I close my mouth so fast I end up biting my tongue, making tears appear on the side of my eyes at the pain starting at the tip of the muscle and traveling down a bit. Narrowing my eyes in pain and embarrassment, I raise my head just to glare heatedly at my so called friend.

I usually like you, but right now I hate you…

“ Lea, we already spoke about bringing up his crush in our chats. “ Widening my eyes in disbelief, I snap my head to Isa as Lea starts laughing his ass off. With his lips curling into a tinny smirk, the blue haired teen pretends he doesn’t notice I am staring at him as he shakes his head at his best friend. “ It’s not cool. “ I feel my whole body tremble as I stare at both of them, mouth agape and cheeks burning as I feel embarrassment fill me completely. I try to come up with something to say as the wind brushes my cheeks, trying to lower the temperature of the heat there, but when I hear my aunt giggling I snap. Just then, the wind stop caressing my skin and blow violently across the plaza.                                             

“ IT’S NOT A CRUSH! I HATE YOU BOTH! “ I scream at them, not managing to stop my voice from cracking at the end of both sentences, before I turn away from the four of them to run away from here. To flee to somewhere far. But someone hold me back by my upper arm before I can do so.

With my watery gaze, I look behind me as Isa pull me back to the chat with that annoying smirk on his face. “ This is why we don’t do that. “ Pouting, I shake my arm free from the teen before blowing a raspberry to him. Jade eyes roll when I do that while the wind calm down slightly but still blow strongly enough to mess up the tree tops.

“ Crush? Why would you be embarrassed because of a crush? “ I snap my head to Aqua, who seem taken aback when my heated glare fall on her as a sharp blow of wind almost makes her topple over. Ven tense up in surprise before moving to help her stay standing, allowing her to use his shoulder as a steadying point.

“ It’s NOT a crush! “ I shout again, this time stomping my foot on the ground as the water in my eyes almost overflow. Huffing, I crouch right where I am and hug my legs; not trying to run away because I know Isa will just grab me and keep me here. Again.

They are all horrible… Not Ven, he didn’t do or say anything unlike those meanies!

“ Shiro, they weren’t bullying you right? “ I glare at Isa’s feet when he speak with me and I imagine them burning worse than his cooking attempts, making him hop around until he go to put the flames out with the water of the wall fountains.

If only I knew fire magic…

“ No. They weren’t… “ I mumble loud enough for him to hear, but refuse to raise my eye to meet his. “ I got dirt on my clothes because I tripped when I was following an ungrateful Kupo. No one hurt me this time. “ I grumble, narrowing my eyes when I remember how that **Kupo** just went away without a second thought.

Again.

“ … What. “ I turn my eyes to Lea’s feet, imagining them actually freezing instead of burning since he hates snow and cold.

He deserves it too!

“ Okay. Then we can move on. “  I widen my eyes, making some tears actually fall, as I raise my head and stare at the blue haired male, who look expectantly to his partner. Lea, now no longer laughing, just grin excitedly to Isa before he nods in response.

“ Huh? “ Move on? Move on to where? What could they- Wait… “ Are you two going to scout today? “

The red head turn his attention to me, with mischievousness easily blending in with the excitement in his expression. “ Yeah! It wouldn’t do for us to get lost in the castle like some people. “ Affronted, I jump up with both my cheeks inflated, glaring hard at paris green eyes shining with an unspoken challenge.

If it’s a discussion you want, you’ll get one stupid Lea!

“ Shut up Lazea! I gave you info on the castle, you should be thanking me you meany! “ I retort angrily, pointing at the stupid Frisbee user. To my annoyance, his lips curl into an mischievous and satisfied smirk, making my skin crawl since that is a clear sign that I played right into his hands.

When Lea bend his torso so he can look me in the eye, I feel my hand shaking as anger come over me while the wind softens to bring us- him- a false sense of security before it strikes suddenly. From the side of my eye I see Aqua tense up and already open her right hand, probably ready to call for her weapon again, but I pay her no mind as the stupid guy in front of me open his mouth to speak. “ Yeah yeah. “ I feel the hair in my neck bristle as I tense up, ready to kick Lea’s shins because he is being extra meany today for some reason as the wind stagnate, waiting for the moment to strike. “ Thanks for- “

“ We are going , Shiro. “ I make a strangled gasp when Isa breaks whatever was going on when he cut the red head off, earning himself a disappointed huff from the scarf wearing teen. When he sees his partner wouldn’t let him have his fun, Lea straightens up then turn around to look at the blue haired boy, whose jade eyes are as piercing as ever.

Leaving the duo to have their eye chat again, I bring my hands up to wipe the tear trails; though they are mostly dry now. I do so just to have something to do while the soft wind passes through my hair as if patting my head. Sighing, I look around as I lower my hands after I am done and I blink in surprise when I notice gray-blue eyes are fixed on me, with their owner using a wary expression on her face that I meet with a slight frown.

Why is she looking at me like that?

We stare at each other for some seconds before Ven grabs her attention by resting his hand on her shoulder. I watch, confused, as Aqua look at her companion with a clipped expression as he just shake his head, with a serious and worried look on.

… They really are weird. Fighting randomly, not knowing when to end a fight… If those three are from the same place, maybe it is normal for them to do so there?

“ We will meet up later near the Outer Gardens. “ I easily turn my attention to the blue haired male when he speaks, leaving that line of thought for another moment. I blink in surprise when I notice he waited for me to look at him, acknowledge him, before he walk away, leaving a huffing and pouting Lea behind.

“ Sure. “ Slips out of my mouth before I really think of how to answer him, feeling too confused at the moment. After he hears me speaking, the red headed teen shakes his head and stop pouting as he starts walking after the racquet user, though he is still rather sullen for some reason.

What did those two talk about for Lea to get that upset?

I feel my shoulders sag a bit, since I am worried that they actually had a fight this time around for some reason, before I perk up a bit, with an idea in my mind. “ Isa, try to lose Lazea in there! “ I easily chirp, giggling when paris green eyes turn to me blown fully wide and shining with disbelief as well as humor.

“ Hey, Aqua… The wind- “

“ -Even would know I did it on purpose and I don’t want the headache that accompanies his lectures. “ I get a bit lost in the chat when the blonde’s voice overlaps Isa’s for an instant, but when the scarf user’s mouth fall open I can’t help but start giggling. The one being poked fun at starts to turn his head from Isa to me and so on as if trying to gauge our seriousness.

“ WHAT! “ I can’t help but laugh airily at my friend’s outburst while the blue haired boy starts chuckling. “ You would leave me alone in there if Even didn’t lecture you?! “ The grin that blooms on my face when I see that my friend has finally perked up again is wide and gleeful, wide enough that it makes my eyes close slightly before I decide to just close them.

Alright, he is okay now.

“ I think so too. It didn’t start until- “

“ Well, duh. “ My grin diminish a bit as my confusion grows when Aqua’s voice overlaps Isa’s this time. Choosing to ignore it, I just shake my head as I open my eyes again, looking at the smug lopsided smirk on Isa’s face as Lea throw his hands up in mock exasperation.

“ Screw you two! You guys are the worst! “ Is the last thing I hear the red head say before he runs off towards the entrance of the gardens, where we usually go through to infiltrate the castle since it is the only road open right now. I can’t contain my giggles as Lea’s new shoes squeak while he runs and Isa just roll his eyes at his partner, showing me he already expected that to happen.

“ It’s called tough love. “ My aunt quips with an amused tone, not minding that no one else can hear her aside from me and I need to hold back a loud laugh since it would sound weirdly out of nowhere. Once I get my humor under my control, I lock eyes with jade ones and grin happily to their owner when I see the gratitude in them. With a slight nod, the blue haired boy turn to go after the runaway and I stare at his back, watching him until he disappear in a corner.

“ Why?! “ I snap my head to the duo that was having a side chat but I almost take a step back in surprise when I see them staring hard at each other. Gray-ish blue eyes are serious, as well as a tad melancholic, while sky blue eyes stare pleading at them. “  You don’t have to be the only one to go after him! If we go together-  “

“ No, Ven! “ The blond and I flinch at the blue haired girl’s hard, scolding tone, making her eyes soften a bit when the one she is talking to lower his head to stare at their feet. “ The worlds are full of danger and you are not ready to face them yet, which is why I want you to go back home and wait for us. “ I watch as she bend her torso a bit and lead her hand to his cheek before she makes him look to her as she gives him a gentle smile full of love, just like Leon does to Squall after he spoke too harshly to him.

Oh, those two must be siblings then.

“ Aqua- “

“ Do you understand? “ Sky blue eyes look pained for a second before they look away from the one in front of him and get out of my sight. I almost frown when I see a slight disappointed curl on the woman’s lips, what tells me she doesn’t like the answer to her question.

With a tired sigh, she straightens up and turn to the stairs that lead to the outer gardens before just waking off, leaving the three of us behind without a second glance. I can almost feel Aunt Sarah’s worry from here when she notices Aqua really won’t look back. Pouting, I look to the blond and nod to myself before hopping up to his side, though he doesn’t notice me because his eyes are following the blue haired woman.

“ Your sister is a meany. “ I blurt out when her head disappears down the stairs, with her not looking back even once. I can’t help but giggle when the blond besides me jump slightly before turning to me, with his expression going from surprise to a frown and then to confusion as his eyes settle on me.

“ She isn’t my sister and I… I don’t think she was trying to be mean when she said all of that. “ He whisper that last part with sadness easily filling his face again. I feel my expression turn to a hurt one when I can almost see her dark brown eyes with the same shine his currently has. I twist my lips while crossing my arms, turning to look at where his companion had gone so I won’t have to remember her sad face.

They aren’t siblings? Weeeeird. Then again, Sarah did say that each relationship is different even among friends so they can be just as close as siblings, right?

Uncrossing my arms, I turn my attention back to the blond, who is with a wince on his face and pain in his eyes. I deflate a bit as the wind caress his golden locks softly, as if trying to comfort him.

What do I do? I don’t want him to be sad… Oh!

I perk up, with a smile easily appearing on my face when an idea pop into my head. “ Shiro, I need to oversee something. Don’t forget about his light, sweety. “ I have to hold myself to not look over to my aunt. When she sees I tensed up to hold myself back, she loops her arms on my shoulder to hug me, allowing me to just nod slightly in response since this is less likely to get the blonde’s attention. With a small, soft giggle, Sarah softly kiss the top of my head before I see and feel her form melt.

Her arms turn into a weird consistent liquid as does the rest of her body and I feel them weight on my skin, hair and clothes for a split second before they seem to evaporate and she is gone, doing whatever she needs to do. I shake my whole body, trying to shake away the feeling of her melting while hugging me again, before I steel myself and look up to the blonde, who is staring at me with a slightly weirded out look.

Welp, there goes the plan… At least this situation is nothing I’m not used to!

“ Say, do you want to eat ice cream? “ I chirp to him, smiling widely when the teen let a surprised but pleased look take place on his face. Giggling, I raise my hand to hold his so I can drag him with me but just before I touch him I stop, remembering how my shoulder became when he put his hand there.

My smile becomes strained as I take my hand back, leaving it hovering over my abdomen since I don’t know what to do with it for the moment. An awkwardness fills the place, making me get fidgety before I start walking towards the ramp that will take us out of this center part of the plaza and take us to the side road that is linked to the commercial district, hoping to flee from the weird atmosphere.

I climb it easily, feeling a worried wince come over my face when I see all of the leaves and the twigs that hurricane thorn from the trees. I widen my eyes when I actually see some bricks here and there, making my lips turn up a bit more to form a nervous smile.

Ooooooh we better skedaddle before someone comes over and forces us to help cleaning all of this! There is no way I will stay here this entire afternoon to do that!

When I am at the end of the ramp, I turn around and tilt my head to the blond, who is looking at the stones close to his feet with a rather aloof look. The smile I forced to stay on my face fades away as I stare at him, easily seeing how his thoughts are affecting him when his face goes from neutral to a painful wince to a dread filled one in some seconds.

I easily see another form take his place, blond hair becoming forest green one that reaches her waist as sky blue eyes become dark brown while his yellow-ish skin become darker, almost like mine. Her face filled with a soft loving smile as she stares at nothing before the smile becomes filled with sadness and pain. Soon enough, tears fill her eyes while she thinks I can’t see how her face twists in longing and fills with loneliness, even though I am here for her.

Even though I have always been.

“ C’mon, don’t tell me you want to give up on the ice cream! “ I force it out of my throat, wanting nothing more than to just let that image fade from my mind as the blond finally bring his attention back to me.

When the blond smile sheepishly I let a waver-y smile on my face as I close my eyes and tilt my head, waiting for him to catch up so we can flee from here to not be on cleaning dutty. So we can flee to eat ice cream. So I can try to befriend him. My waver-y smile soon turn into a real excited one when I think on the new things happening in the town. When I think on how I can learn more and become someone that can help her and my friends.

Ienzo and Sarah keep saying that knowledge is power, so I’ll have as much power as I can to be dependable- ha! I used that word right, take that Ien!

**Author's Note:**

> I am sad that the writing style I used for Sarah was taken away and it became the style I used for everyone else. I had it in a different one to show she is different from the rest from the start, but eh. I will try to find a way to put the different one as the story goes since it will help me but who knows if I will be able to do so.


End file.
